Princess
by Mitsuki Kagome
Summary: Kagome é uma ginasial normal, ate que com a visita de sua avó, chega uma noticia totalmente inesperada para ela.Tudo vai mudar.Um romance com muitas surpresas.Sou pessimas em resumos XD!Reviews!CAPILO 9 ONLINE!
1. Vida cotidiana

**N/A:Domo!Quero que fiquem sabendo que essa é minha primeira fic...**

**Resumo: Kagome é uma ginasial normal, ate que com a visita de sua avó, chega uma noticia totalmente inesperada para ela.Tudo vai mudar.Um romance com muitas surpresas.**

**(Nada a declarar...sou péssima em resumos...XD)**

**Basiado em: O diário da Princesa, _de Meg Caoboot_**

**Agora só lendo mesmo!Espero que gostem!**

---oOo---oOo---oOo---oOo---

_**Capitulo 1: Vida cotidiana**_

Segunda-feira.Ao termino das férias de verão, se pode encontrar, a essa hora, jovens vagando pelas ruas a caminho de suas respequitivas escolas.O sinal bate e uma garota corre desesperadamente a cominho do portão de sua escola e depois pelos seus corredores e finalmente adentrando na sala de aula segundos antes do professor entrar.Ao se jogar sobre a sua carteira uma garota de cabelos pretos, num tom meio castanho, que iam ate a cintura, lisos e presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, se inclina ate ela e sussurra:

-Eih!Kagome!Como você consegue chega atrazada ate o primeiro dia de aula?

-Ai Sango!Acredita que eu perdi a saida do metro?

Sim.Sua amiga era Sango, Sango Akuma.Na verdade era sua melhor amiga e se conheciam dês da 1ªserie, contando que ambas agora, estavam começando o 2º colegial. Sango sempre preferiu o cabelo preso em rabo-de-cavalo, pois quando menor o irmão InuYasha gostava de puxa-la pelo cabelo.

E ela?Bem ela era Kagome Higurashi.Dona de olhos castanhos e profundos e de cabelos negros ate a cintura, eram meio lisos mas se ondulavam bem no final, e de um belo corpo esguio como o de Sango.Mas as gorotas do tipo "líder de torcida" as chamavam de feias e esquesitas, só ppor elas não fazerem parte dos alunos populares, de fato eram vistas como nerds.Mas ambas não ligavam.Kagome também era muito doce e gentil, e também um pouco atrpalhada!

Kagome passou os olhos pela classe para ver quem nela estava.Sua alegria se disperso quando pousou os olhos em uma garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, a popular e líder de torcida: Ayame Nagase.Não gostava nem um pouco dela e visse versa.Ayame era aquela que sempre tirava sarro dela e era namorada de Kouga Soegiro.Sim!Kagome tinha uma queda por Kouga, mas ele nunca a reparara, pois ele também era popular e capitão do time de futebol.

O sinal tocou e Kagome e Sango se encaminharam para o pátio da Sengoku High School e sentaram-se em um banco qualquer postando-se a conversar. Sango se lenvatou e disse:

-Kagome, eu já volto, ok?Vo compra alguma coisa pra come na cantina.Vai quere algo de la?

-Não, brigaba.Eu vo fica aqui.

-Ta bom.Então eu já volto.-disse isso e foi.

Kagome se pos a observar o céu claro e limpo daquela manha.Ela se inclinou pra trás, só que ate demais, sentiu as costas serem enpurradas pra frente e virou-se para ver quem fora a alma bondosa, que havia impedido de pegar um mico.

-Oh, InuYasha!

O rapaz se sentou ao seu lado e afastou uma mecha do cabelo da garota, que caia-lhe sobre a face, com um dedo sorrindo.InuYasha Akuma era o irmão mais velho de Sango, tinha longos cabelos negros que alcançavam a sua cintura e olhos iguais os da irmã: castanhos escuros.Ele também era um gênio da musica, tocava teclado e guitarra, conseqüentemente violão também.De acordo com Sango ele era um péssimo musico, mas Kagome não achava isso.

-Ola, Higurashi!-Ela não gostava dele a chamando pelo sobrenome, mas ela sabia que ele fazia de propósito para irrita-la.

-Oi!-cumprimentou com um sorriso, mas ai notou algo estranho -Eih, InuYasha!Você não devia estar em casa ou sei lá, em vez daqui?

-A Sango não te falou?Eu repeti de ano, mas foram por fatas e não de nota.-realmente InuYasha era meio rebelde quando queria. – Mas algum problema em me ter por perto?-disse brincando.

-Não!É muito bom ter sua companhia -disse sorrindo mais.

Um rapaz de cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e curto e dono de profundos olhos azuis, se aproximou da dupla e sentou-se ao lado de InuYasha.

-Ola, Kagome!Como vai?Onde esta Sango?- estranhou o garoto –Vocês sempre estão juntas.

-Vou bem Miroku.A Sango foi na cantina e já volta.

-Ata...Foi bem com as notas?

-Ate que eu fui, por pouco eu consegui passa em álgebra.

-Ainda com problemas?Pensei que com as minhas aulas você ia conseguir uma boa nota...-disse InuYasha com uma sombrancelha levantada.

-As suas aulas me impediram de repetir de ano.Por falar nisso... você podia continuar a da-las?Elas realmente me ajudam muito!

-Claro!

Então eles ouvem o sinal e vem Sango se aproximar deles, logo cada dupla se destina a suas respectivas salas de aula.Enquanto InuYasha e Miroku Rimura, seu melhor amigo e agora estando na mesma serie, graças repetição de ano de InuYasha, caminhavam para a sala Miruku resolve perguntar:

-Você gosta da Kagome não é?

-Do que esta falando Miroku?-respondeu ficando rubro

-Não adianta esconde que eu já persebi.E então?-ele esitou por um momento, mas respondeu:

-Ela é apaixonada pelo Kouga, Miroku.Por isso eu prefiro deixar esse assunto queto, esta bem?

-Ok...Mas pelo menos há sentimento de um lado.

InuYasha nada disse e eles entraram na sala.

---oOo---oOo---oOo---oOo---

Parece que aquele dia nuca acabaria...ainda esteva no primeiro dia de aula e o sinal para o almoço ainda iria tocar, encerando assim as aulas pela manha, mas ainda restava o período da tarde com mais algumas aulas.

Kagome olhava pela janela na ultima aula antes do almoço.O que olhava?Kouga Soegiro, na aula de educação física.Ela observava um dos garotos mais cobiçados da escola: alto, cabelos pretos, longos, sempre presos em um rabo de cavalo auto; olhos azuis e pele mais ou menos morena.Sango inclinou-se para ver o que a amiga tanto olhava e suspirou:

-Ai, Kagome!Ele de novo?Porque não fala logo com ele?

-Sango!Ele nem sabe que eu existo!Além do mais, não esqueçamos que ele tem namorada, que a propósito está sentada do outro lado da classe conversando...

-Então desista!Ele não te merece, eu acho que não é um bom partido para você.

-Um dia ele vai enxergar como sou, alem da nerd que tem o armário ao lado...

-Eu ainda acho essa sua paixão infantil, não vai dura muito mais tempo.Mas você quem sabe...

O sinal toca pelos corredores da SHS (Sengoku High School) e os alunos andam rumo ao refeitório.

Lá as duas amigas conversavam na fila do almoço:

-Que pena que não pegamos horários iguais-Sango comentou triste.

-É - concordou Kagome - Mas já tivemos muita sorte em pegar muitas aulas juntas, só que me despedirei de você após o almoço...Tenho biologia no laboratório...

-E eu Civilizações Mundiais...

-Ei, Sango!Aquela garota é nova, não é?- perguntou Kagome se referindo a uma garota sentada a uma mesa em companhia somente de um homem com porte de um armário, de terno preto e óculos escuros, com certeza um guarda-costas, realmente era estranho!Já ela possuía cabelos pretos ate o meio das costas com só uma mechinha presa em um rabo caído só de um lado, alem do porte físico ser do tipo de Sango e Kagome.

-Deve ser...acho que a vi com agente na ultima aula...

-Ah é...nem notei...-disse pensativa.

-Claro!Você tava ocupada demais babando enquanto olhava o Kouga!

-Vamos falar com ela!-disse Kagome enquanto saia andando com sua bandeja ignorando o que Sango disse, com ela ao seu lado.

Ao chegar perto à mesa notaram que ela não tinha uma bandeja com almoço à sua frente e sim um livro aberto sobre a mesa.

-Podemos sentar aqui?-perguntaram Kagome e Sango juntas, sorrindo.

A garota levantou a cabeça e lãs puderam ver o quão negros eram seus olhos, mas nem por isso, pouco brilhante.Ela sorriu e respondeu:

-Claro!

Ambas sentaram-se a frente da nova aluna e Sango perguntou:

-Aluna nova?- começando um dialogo

-Sim.- respondeu um pouco tímida.

-Prazer sou Kagome Higurashi!-disse se metendo na conversa recém começada

-E eu Sango Akuma!

-É bom conhecer vocês!Sou Rin Rimura!

-Rimura...-disse Sango começando a comer - RIMURA!-exclamou como se sua mente tivesse se iluminadas - Empresas Rimura, não é?

-Sim.- disse sorrindo-Meus pais são donos dela, por isso o meu guarda costas.Meu pai acha que eu posso ser seqüestrada ou algo assim...

-Já que essas são empresas muito importantes, né?-perguntou Kagome que teve como resposta um aceno afirmativo, com a cabeça, de Rin- E pensar que minha mãe é só artista...se bem que ela faz uns trabalhos legais...e divertido quando ela faz pinturas com balões cheios de tinta!

-Os meus pais são psiquiatras... É um saco!Eu sei um monte coisas e respeito desse assunto, já que eles fazem eu e meu irmão escutar seus casos com os pacientes doidos deles, muito chato!

Elas conversaram mais um pouco enquanto Sango e Kagome terminavam o almoço.O sinal mais uma vez tocou e as três se dirigiam aos seus armários.

-Porque você não comeu, Rin?-Perguntou Kagoem enquanto Sango fechava seu armário e se dirigiam ao de Kagome.

-Não estava com fome, prefiro ler...

-A propósito, o que esta lendo?-perguntou Sango interessada.

-Um romance, gosto muito!

Naquele momento Kagome viu Kouga fechando seu armário e saindo rindo com um de seus amigos.Ela logo abriu o seu próprio armário, pegou os livros que precisava e trancou-o de novo.

-Por falar em romance...Notei o seu olhar para com aquele garoto!-disse Rin rindo-Ele é Kouga Soegiro, não é?

-Sim-respondeu Sango rindo também.- K-chan é doida por ele, mas pra mim não passa de uma paixonite qualquer...

-Sango!-exclamou Kagome vermelha.

-Bom agora eu vou pra minha aula de Civilizações Mundiais-disse fazendo uma careta.

-Eu tenho Biologia no laboratório agora...-Rin disse.

-Eu também!Então vamos juntas!-Kagome disse.

-Então agente se vê depois.-disse Sango para as duas e tomou seu rumo.

E os três, Rin, Kagome e o guarda-costas de Rin, se dirigiram ao laboratório do segundo andar.

---oOo---oOo---oOo---oOo---

Quando o sinal para a penúltima aula do dia tocou, uma parte das garotas do 2º ano, se encaminharam para o ginásio de esporte, para a aula de Ed. Física, onde Rin, Sango e Kagome cairão na mesma turma, mas para infelicidade de Kagome, Ayame também estava presente.

A aula decorreu bem.Quando faltavam 10 minutos para terminar a aula, Kagome tropeçou nos próprios pés, em dos exercícios, e caiu de cara no chão!O que fez Ayame zombar:

-Hahahaha...!Olhem todas!A coisa pagou outro mico!Bem que demorou dessa vez...você geralmente paga um desses assim que pisa na escola, se continuar assim sua cara vai fica mais feia do que já está, esquisita!

-Hihihihihi...!-fez as duas garotas que sempre acompanhavam Ayame.

-Vamos!Voltando aos exercícios meninas!-disse a treinadora- Você está bem, Higurashi?

-Sim!-disse voltando a aula, estava com raiva de Ayame.

Ela sempre zombava dela, se bem, como ela disse, "demorou dessa vez", geralmente ela tirava uma da cara dela assim que ela "pisa na escola".

-Tudo bem?-perguntou Rin preocupada e Kagome fez que sim com a cabeça.

-K-chan você não pode deixa passar assim toda vez!-disse Sango.

-Sango eu não gosto de revida, você sabe muito bem disso-respondeu um pouco triste, no que fez a amiga só dar um suspiro e voltarem a correr.

---oOo---oOo---oOo---oOo---

Finalmente o dia acabou e Kagome retornou casa, que sua mãe auto denominava Sótão, por ser o ultimo andar do pidio em que moravam, mas não chegava a ser uma cobertura, alem do mais o prédio tinha seis andares.Quando chegou foi direto ao seu quarto e tomou um banho.Quando saiu deste, sua gata veio ao seu encontro ronronando.

-Hoje foi um dia muito bom, Kirara!- exclamou Kagome pegando a gata de pelos amarelo com alguns detalhes pretos e olhos vermelhos, e sentando-se na cama com ela.

O resto do dia passou tranqüilamente também e Kagome encerou-o com um único pensamento antes de dormir.Uma leva impressão.De que algo diferente estaria para acontecer

---oOo---oOo---oOo---oOo---

**CONTINUA...**

**E ai?Gostaram?Me mandem reviews, please!Imploro!Me digam o que vcs acharam, ok?Estou aberta a criticas e sugestões e tudo o que vc quiser me falar...**

**Quero que saibam também que eu estou me basiando no livro, e não vo filme, aqueles que leram a serie (Eu li!É mt legal XD) vão notar isso.Mas eu também fiz uma auterações, ok?**

**Espero a opinião de vcs...Nada mais a declarar...**

**Bjsss...fui!**

** Kagome K-chan **


	2. Uma noite antes de mudar tudo

**N/A:Domo!Aqui esta o segundo cap da fic, espero que gostem!**

---oOo---oOo---oOo---oOo---

_**Capitulo 2 – Uma noite antes de mudar tudo**_

A semana passou rápida e normal.Alunos davam aleluia por chegar finalmente sexta-feira.Entre eles, três colegiais: Kagome, Rin e Sango.

Sango as havia convidado para passar a noite em sua casa, o convite foi aceito e foram para lá direto da escola, fazendo com que tomassem o caminho para a casa da amiga junto om InuYasha e Miroku, que passaria a noite por lá também.

-Nós vamos ficar no meu quarto - dizia Sango á um InuYasha que tentava iguinorar a irmã- então não nos pertubem, viu?

-E pra que eu gostaria de fazer isso?- perguntou InuYasha- o Maximo que pode acontece é o Miroku querer espionar vocês de pijama...

-Estou indignado com suas palavras,Inu-kun!-disse fazendo-se de inocente, fazendo Rin e Kagoem rirem.

-Nunca me chame assim!Voce sabe disso, da próxima vez te aranco a língua!-disse InuYasha se irritando.

-Trate que isso não acontece!-exclamou Sango voltando ao assunto.

-Feh!-respondeu InuYasha.

-Feh!Que tipo de resposta é essa?-perguntou a primeira.

-Ta ta...-suspirou o irmão já cansado dessa conversa.

Quando chegaram ao prédio em que os Akuma moravam, o qual era bem chique, afinal o Sr. E a Sra. Akuma ganhavam muito bem, o guarda-costas de Rin se despediu dizendo que voltaria para buscá-la de manha.

---oOo---oOo---oOo---oOo---

As três garotas estavam de camisolas, ouvindo som bem auto, conversando sem parar e comendo um monte de porcarias.Permaneceram assim até umas onze horas quando os vizinhos começaram a reclamar, tiveram que abaixar o som ate parecer só uma musica de fundo.

Sango, que usava uma camisola rosa claro, filmava tudo, como era seu costume em noites do pijama, mas Rin, que usava uma camisola amarela clara, não sabendo do costume da amiga, perguntou:

-Porque você ta filmando tudo, Sango?

-Para quando ficarmos mais velhas virmos e darmos boas risadas, como nos estamos fazendo agora!

-Vamos jogar alguma coisa?- perguntou Kagome, que usava uma camisola azul claro.

-Vamos!Mas o que?- indagou Sango.

-Que tal...Verdade ou desafio?- perguntou Rin.

-Sim!-concordaram Kagome e Sango juntas.

Já era meia noite e meia.E elas ficaram nisso uns quinze minutos, o que foi o suficiente para descobrirem que Rin tinha um namorado: Sheshoumaru - ele estudava em outra escola e estava no terceiro ano - e para Sango revelar que gostava mesmo de Miroku, quando chegou uma vez em que Sango perguntava para Kagome:

-Verdade ou desafio?

-Desafio.-respondeu.

-Hum...-fez Sango pensativa - Rin me ajuda a pensa em um bom!-pediu

As duas cochicharam por um momento até que chegaram a uma conclusão.elas se viraram para Kagome com um sorriso travesso, os quais Kagome não gostou nada nada.Então Sango saiu pela porta e voltou uns minutos depois, trancado-a.Mas voltou com uma sacola com um conteúdo mau cheiroso.

-K-chan!-chamou - Você vai ter que fazer o seguinte...-disse tirando o conteúdo da sacola: era um abacate, mas não era um abacate qualquer, pois ele estava podre.Kagome e Rin olharam com nojo e Sango prosseguiu - Você vai ter que pegar esse abacate e jogar pela janela, mas tem que jogar perto da cabine do porteiro!

-Eca!Eu não vou fazer isso!E se pegarem!

-Isso não vai acontecer se você for rápida - disse Rin com um sorriso divertido.

-Exatamente!Além do mais, se você não fizer terá o castigo!-Sango disse com um sorriso maroto estampando o rosto.

-E qual seria?-perguntou Kagome receosa com a resposta.

-Você nem imagina...

-Ta bom!Eu faço...- disse achando melhor arriscar do que pagar esse tal castigo-Passa o fruto nojento da minha desgraça – exagerou, Rin e Sango abafaram um riso em quanto a amiga pegava a coisa que um dia foi um abacate.

Kagome pegou o abacate e se dirigiu a janela do quaro de Sango, com ela sempre filmando, e compreendendo agora, o porque da amiga ter trancado a porta.Ela abriu a janela e olhou pra baixo, esperou a câmera lá em baixo virar para o outro lado, e sem pensar muito, esticou o braço, mirou rapidamente, sempre com seus movimentos vigiados por Sango e Rin, que estavam ao seu lado, e, tomando coragem, jogou a fruta, que se chocou contra o chão fazendo um barulho nojento.Nessa hora, as três colocaram as cabeças pra dentro do quarto e fecharam a janela sem fazer barulho.Segundos depois elas ouviram o porteiro xingar alto e riram ate não poder mais.

---oOo---oOo---oOo---oOo---

Eram quatro da madrugada, InuYasha e Miroku estavam deitados, mas com a luz acesa, conversando:

-Finalmente elas pararam...-comentou Miroku que estava deitado na em um colchão ao da cama de InuYasha, na qual este estava deitado.

-É. -respondeu-Achei que não iam parar, elas falam auto de mais!

-São garotas, só não sei de onde tiram tanto assunto para conversar, você tem idéia?

-Sei lá!

-Mas o quem eu queria sabe era do que elas tanto riam naquela hora...

-Quando?

-Era meia noite e poço...

-Assim...sei do ce ta falando...Provavelmente alguma fofoca quente!-brincou InuYasha, fazendo uma voz fina e balançando a mão, fazendo Miroku rir.

Ronc...InuYasha se levantou e anunciou ao amigo:

-A cozinha me chama!Você vai quere alguma coisa?

-Não, ainda to cheio das pizzas que agente pediu.

-Ta!Então não me espere, se eu me conheço bem, vou me demorar um pouco por lá.

Dito isso saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.Foi ate a cozinha e olhou o que tinha na geladeira.Por fim, se decidiu comer um sanduíche, mas ele não era nada pequeno, geralmente esses seus lanches noturnos eram pesados.Quando terminou, constatou que estava satisfeito.

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Sango, ela e levantou e saiu pela porta deixando-a sem querer entreaberta.Sango havia acordado por estar apertada, e do jeito que estava morrendo de sono, com certeza ia demorar só para trancar a porta do banheiro.

InuYasha ia passando pelo corredor, a caminho de seu quarto, quando notou a porta do quarto de sua irmã entreaberta.Abriu a porta um pouco mais e viu que Sango não estava na cama, deveria ter ido ao banheiro, olhou para o chão e viu Rin e Kagome deitadas, cada uma em um colchão, dormindo profundamente.De inicio exitou, mas logo entrou no quarto sem fazer barulho.

Encaminhou-se até onde Kagome dormia e se agachou ao lado dela, inclinando-se sobre ele, ponde-se a observar sua face adormecida.Toucou-lhe a face delicadamente com as pontas dos dedos.Inclinou-se mais, assemelhando seu rosto com o de um anjo.Cada vez mais se aproximando dela, realmente ela era muito bonita quando dormia.Agora ele podia sentir a respiração da garota adormecida.InuYasha nem sabia mais o que estava fazendo direito.Seus lábios estavam realmente muito próximos."_Mas pelo menos a sentimento de um lado._"Essas palavras vieram-lhe a mente e ele começou a aproximar seus lábios dos dela.Faltavam milímetros para os lábios se unirem...

Quando ouviu um som de descarga vindo do banheiro.InuYasha levantou-se de imediato, interrompendo o que estava prestes a fazer.Saiu de pressa do quarto, do mesmo jeito que entrou.Nesse momento Sango quase caia em cima da pia ao lavar as mãos.InuYasha entrou no seu próprio quarto enquanto Sango saia do banheiro entreva no seu e se arrastando para a cama.

No seu quarto, InuYasha e Miroku se arrumavam para dormir.Quando as luzes já haviam sido apagadas, InuYasha murmurou para si, de modo que Miroku não ouvisse, no escuro, quase não acreditando no que quase fizera:

-Eu quase beijei a Kagome...

---oOo---oOo---oOo---oOo---

No sábado de manha, as três amigas acordaram lá pelas onze.O guarda-costas de Rin passou na casa dos Akuma depois do almoço e Kagome também foi embora, junto com Rin, mas cada uma tomando um caminho diferente.

Rin até ofereceu uma crona, mas Kagome preferiu ir apé, queria ir devagar e pensar um pouco como seu ano letivo começara bem.Ela estava feliz por tudo que estava acontecendo: fez um amizade nova; pegou um armário ao lado de Kouga Soegiro; ganhou um computador novo de Natal, só pra ela; e ate mesmo Ayame estava implicando menos com ela.

Satisfeita com esses pensamentos ela adentrou no prédio e começou a subir as escadas, já que o lugar não possuía elevador, a caminho da sua casa, a qual ela e sua mãe auto denominavam Sótão.

Quando chegou a porta, ela ouviu uns barulhos de gente conversando e tomando chá, mas isso não era possível, porque era só ela e mãe, e, pelo que sabia, nenhuma das duas esperavam visitas ou sua mãe uns dos clientes.Ela abriu a porta e se chocou ao ver quem era, pronunciando assim, só uma palavra, que podia abalar nações:

-Grandmere!

---oOo---oOo---oOo---oOo---

**CONTINUA…**

**N/A:E ai?Gostaram?No ultimo post naum deu pra mim fala direito a respeito da fic pq eu tava cum pressa…poise m, naum sei quantos caps vaum ter, ate agora jah escrevi quarto, to meio devagar pq naum to podendu us amt o pc, jah q ta começadu minhas provas mensais T-T….De qualquer maneira, eu to adorandu escreve a fic e espero que vcs gostem e acompanhem sempre!**

**Como eu jah havia ditto antes, a fic eh bazeada nos livros do Diario da Princesa, ok?A historia msm vai começa no prox cap.O ultimo cap e esse foram pra vcs verem o quanto vai muda, e esse tb pra fica meio claro os sentimentos do Inu, vcs devem perceber q ele vai ta bem mais romantoco aqui…Eu devo ta postando um cap por semana…**

**Naum vo mais enrolar vcs…Respostas das reiwes:**

**Algum ser: Ariatou pelo elogios!Eh mt bom saber q vc gusto dela!E pode dexa que eu vo continua, msm q eu to adorandu escreve-la.Vlw pela reiwe e espero q continue acompanhandu.Bjs.**

**CyberTamis: Brigada pelos elogios!Vc percebeu, neh?Eu fiz de proposito, o Inu nessa fic vai se bem mais romantico do q no anime, mas nam vai perde seu charme de rebeldia XD!Eh que eu fiquei mt afim de faze ele irrita menos a K-chan…Arigatou pela reiwe, q bom q gusto!Espero q vc acompanhe…Bjs.**

**Duda Higurachi: Que bom q gusto!Vlw pelos elogios!A noticia sra revelada no cap que vem, se bem q eu achu q jah pra t uma ideia, pq a fic eh baseada no diario da princesa…Fica de olho q semana q vem, lá pela 4ª ou 5ª eu devo ta postandu o cap 3, quandu a noticia eh finalmente revelada!Espero q continue acompanhandu, ok?Bjs.**

**H.sakura-chan: Arigatou pelos elogios!Ainda bem q vc gusto, tb gostei mt da sua fic, vo acompanha e espero q vc continue tb a acompanha a minha…Serio?Vc acha q eu escrevo bem?A q isso…to ficandu envergonhada…Claro q podi me adiciona no msn!Fique avontade!Vlw pelo comenterio no meu blog, eu amu mt ele e minha fic!Vo pasa no seu tb!Aguarde meu comenterio…Vlw, bjs.**

**Ai gente!Fiquei taum feliz de ter recido reiwes no primeiro cap!Brigada pra quem dexo reiwe e msm pra quem leu e naum dexo!Continuem a deixa-las q eu fico mt feliz quandu as recebo, valorioso mt cada uma delas….**

**Naum esqueçam de deixar sua reiwe!**

**Nada mais a declarer…**

**Kagome K-chan**


	3. Noticia a nivel real

**Domo!Naum vo enrola aqui e cima...Ta o q interessa, o cap 3:**

---oOo---oOo---oOo---oOo---

_**Capitulo 3 – Noticia a nível Real**_

-Que bom saber que você ainda se lembre de mim Kagome.

Fora essa a frase que a mulher, sentada a mesa, pronunciou.Seria melhor dizer senhora, pois já tinha setenta três anos.Tinha a pele levemente enrugada, o que é normal para uma pessoa na sua idade, e trazia rosto com uma leve maquiagem: sombra azul e batom vermelho no lábio inferior e vinho no superior, também tinha olhos azuis, iguais aos de Kagome quando era pequena e do falecido pai da jovem, cabelos brancos que vinham até um pouco mais da cintura e trajava um vestido azul escuro de mangas longas e que ia ate o seus pés.Seu nome?Tisubaque, Tisubaque Sagaza.

-Vovó...O que te traz aqui Grandmere?- perguntou Kagome, sem parar mau educada, á avó.Se é que ela podia chamar aquilo de avó!Não havia desde o velório do pai, que era filho dela, e as poucas lembras que tinha não eram nada boas, mas sempre num lugar chamado Sikon alguma coisa...mas nenhuma, de qualquer jeito, era boa.

-Ora, Kagome!Sua avó não pode vir visitá-la de vez em quando?-perguntou fingindo um tom inocente, ela fazia muito isso, o que fez a neta só franzir a testa, em quando se sentava a mesa.

-Ela veio te dar uma noticia que talvez a choque.- se pronunciou pela primeira vez, a mãe de Kagome, e se bem ela lembrava, sua mãe nunca gostou da sua avó.-Talvez seja estranho...- continuou –Mas peço que não se aborreça por temos escondido de você, ok?

-Ok, mas o que é?Não estou entendendo nada...-respondeu a filha, mas quem proseguiu foi Grandmere:

-Kagome, você é uma princesa!- anunciou sem enrolar.

Por um momento Kagome ficou quieta, processando a informação que acabara de ser revelada tão de repente, mas logo abafou uns risos.Só podia ser brincadeira!o que realmente sua avó queria?Ela não viria ali só para fazer uma brincadeira como essa.

-O que foi, Kagome?-perguntou Grandmere.

-Você só pode estar brincando...

-Eu estou falando serio!-disse franzindo a testa.Kagome olhou para mãe que parecia estar mais seria ainda.

-Isso é verdade, filha.

-Mas não pode ser.eu não vejo minha avó desde o funeral de meu pai, só tenho lembranças com ela de viagens ate um lugar chamado Sikon não sei o que, e ela me apare, cinco anos depois, com uma piada de que sou uma princesa...

-Não é piada.-disse Grandmere- muito seria-Eu sei que é estranho, mas preciso que acredite em mim!

-Me prove de que a senhora esta falando a verdade.

-Esta bem.- então começou –Meu pai sempre foi dono de grandes empresas e por ter um cargo alto, me deu um casamento com o príncipe de um reino.Esse por sua vez se chama Sikon no Tama, era para esse lugar que você sempre ia conosco.Seu avó era esse homem, ao seu falecimento, deixou-me como princesa viúva de Sikon no ama, e seu pai como príncipe.Pode perguntar para sua mãe, já que ate ela sabe que eu não estou mentindo.

-Mas se meu pai era príncipe, então como ele me teve com você?

-Bom, digamos que Grandmere sempre o prendeu.-contou a mãe ignorando os olhares feios da outra – Sempre o manteve em escolas só para meninos, mas na faculdade ele achou que deveria estudar em algum lugar longe da mãe dominadora dele.Então foi quando ele me conheceu, bem essa parte você já conhece, nós namoramos e eu engravidei de você.

-Sim, mas e daí?- insistiu Kagome, conhecia essa parte, sua a teve mas não se casou com seu pai, ela sempre lhe perguntara porque- Se a historia de príncipe for verdade--, vocês teriam se casado e...

-Ai que está!-exclamou Grandemere. –Elas não se casaram!Não só porque não podiam, já que só se autoriza casamentos com gente de grande importância, mas também porque não quiseram!

-Como assim!-perguntou Kagome começando a acreditar nessa historia.

-Seu pai e eu não quisemos nos casar, porque, de inicio, nem eu sabia que ele era um príncipe, ele me contou depois que eu já tinha engravidado.-fez uma pausa e continuou.-Mas depois que eu me recuperei dessa noticia, o motivo passou a ser outro...

-E qual seria?-questionou a filha, já entendendo o porque de sempre viajar para longe com o pai, quando ainda era vivo, por eles nunca terem se casado, e a idéia de acreditar em tudo contado ate esse ponto, começou lhe passar pela cabeça, mas...não podia ser verdade!

-Você.-responde rápida e sem emoção a avó.

Kagome só olhou a mãe, procurando respostas pela tão breve frase de Grandemere.

-Isso é verdade.- confirmou a mãe –Seu pai não queria te expor á esse mundo de realeza, e pra falar a verdade, eu também não.

-Me explica melhor,-pediu Kagome, se recusava a acreditar em tudo.

-Simplesmente meu filho era bobo, e só quis te proteger da vida difícil da familia real de Sikon no Tama.-Grandemere disse com um lave tom de impaciência, mas sua voz deichava escapar sinceridade e orgulho.

-Porque difícil?-perguntou a neta.

-Porque?Bem, o reino de Sikon no Tama já foi grande no passado, mas, graças da incompetência de um príncipe, o reino decaiu, com risco de sumir do mapa.- Kagome notou que Grandemere parecia irritada com essa parte da historia.-Mas, felizmente, o reino agora esta mais estabiliza e voltando ao que ra ante, graças a seu avô.Mesmo assim, não podemos ignorar o fato que uma vez, o pais correu risco de desaparecer, por isso estou aqui, pedindo que você assuma o seu lugar de direito como a Princesa Kagome Higurashi Sagaza!

-Eu acredito...- disse Kagome -Acredito, pela primeira vez na minha vida, em você Grandmere...Mas...O que!Porque eu princesa!Não tem mais ninguém!

-Na verdade há!Mas eu não vou deixar seu primo Bankotsu pegar seu lugar de direito!- naquele ponto, Grandemare havia se levantado, com uma mão se apoiando na mesa e a outra estendia um dedo na direção de Kagome.-Você é a filha legitima do príncipe falecido de Shikon no Tama!Voce é a legitima herdeira do trono!

-Mas eu...

-Nada de mais, você tem que comprir com seu dever de ter o sangue real e de ser mulher!

"Então também tem essa questão...Não sabia que ela era tão feminista que chegava a esse ponto..."Kagome pensou com uma gota.

-Alem do mais...-continuou a avó, se acalmando e sentando novamente.-seu primo é um intuiu, só pensa em festa, garotas e em grana.O único interesse dele de pegar o trono é a fama pelo reino e toda a fortuna que herdara.Ou seja, entre vocês dois, você é a melhor opção.

-Hum...-fez Kagome tentando ignorar a ultima frase.-Mas como eu posso ser princesa se minha vida inteira esta aqui!

-Nós já conversamos sobre isso, Kagome.- começou a mãe.-Voce tomara aulas de princesa com Grandmere aqui mesmo na cidade, que vai ficar hospedada em um no Hotel Plaza.Ficara assim ate você completar o ensino médio, depois decidiremos o que fazer.

-E isso será um segredo!Ninguém pode saber!-alertou Grandemere.

-Por que?

-Porque pode colocar você em risco.Isso já aconteceu com algumas princesas no mundo: seqüestro.Se a mídia souber disso, serei obrigada a colocar um guarda costas atrás de você, se bem que não gosto muito de você andando por ai sozinha, então, pelo menos para escola, você ira de limusine.

-O que?Já tomaram decisões sem mim!-Kagome estava indgnada.

-Já foram decididas e acabou!Eu tenho que ir!-disse se levantando.-Tenho que ir ao Plaza, se não cancelam minha reserva.Vejo-te na segunda-feira, logo depois das suas aulas, sei a que horário terminam, então não se atrase, atrasos não fazem parte da postura de uma princesa.

Dito isso ela saiu sem cerimoniais, fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Esta com fome Kagome?-perguntou a mãe, tentando desviar do assunto "Princesa".

-Não.-respondeu-acho que só vou tomar um banho.-disse isso e foi se.

Quando entrou na banheira cheia de água quente, pôs se a pensar.desde pequena, se sentia diferente, sempre lutou para se sentir normal e parecer normal.E agora, que conseguira o que queria – tirando pelo fato de ser chamada de "esquisita" e "feia" por Ayame – algo tinha que acontecer!Uma noticia que vai mudar tudo!se alguém descobrisse com certeza ira ou ficar famosa por ser uma princesa de um lugar qualquer.Iso ela não queria!de jeito nenhum, ela só queria ser normal, nada de fama ou popularidade, por isso guardaria esse segredo com sua alma.

Com esses pensamentos, ela rumou para o computador, com a idéia, de que talvez, isso afastasse seus pensamentos de Grandmere e de Sikon.

---oOo---oOo---oOo---oOo---

**CONTINUA...**

**N/A: Oia leitores!E ai, gostaram?Espero que sim, me diguam o q vcs acharam, ok?Esse cap foi mais esplicação msm...**

**Antes de mais nada eu queria esclarecer umas coisas q podem ate tirar as duvidas de alguns leitores.De onde eu tirei a idéia?Eu tava feliz da vida lendo o quinto livro do Diário da Princesa: A princesa de rosa-shokin, quandu eu tive a idéia de faze uma fic parecida com os personagens do Inu (q um dia vaum me pertencer, huhuhu - risada do Naraku), eu ano os livros da serie e o anime e manga do InuYasha-, entaum eu fui escrevendo e procurandu um lugar para publica, foi ai que minha miga Sara-chan (eu sei q seu pc ta quebradu mais espero vc lê e sua reiwe) me apresento o fanfiction e decidi por aqui (dãa, isso tah na cara!Comu eu so inútil XD), foi ai que eu comecei a ler umas fics e comecei a passar no site sempre!Tem gente q achou minha fic parecida com uma q tem aqui tb, vo explica: Sara-chan vem aqui sempre (ou vinha ants do pc dela da pau e ainda naum volta do concerto – soh lamento) e leu quase tudo da parte de romance XD, ai ela me deu umas idéias que eu pus no primeiro cap, eh q eu achei elas mt fofas!Algumas pessoas perceberam q o Inu ta mais romântico, essa idéia foi minha!E eh de propósito!Nessa fic, eu morri de vntade de faze ele mais romântico e inverter a historia!**

**Achu que eu jah esclareci algumas duvidas XD...A partir do cap que vem a historia vai se desenrolando XD!**

**Vamos as reiwes:**

**mk-chan160: Que bom q vc gosto!Espero q aconpanhe!Eh, se vc lê lá em cima vc vai entede...ai ai, tudo pq eu ouvi a minha miga --'...eu procurei a fic q vc falo e dei uma olhada, realmente taum parecidas, droga Sara-chan, pq fui t ouvi?Mas naum se preocupe, vai se bem diferente da dela, prometo e espero...espero tb q isso naum tenha t desanimado de ler!Vlw pela reiwe, bjs.**

**duda higurachi: Fico mt feliz de saber q vc gosto e vai aconpanha!Naum se preocupe q eu farei de td pra essa fic ser um susseço (olhar determinado)!Espero q tanha gostadu desse cap!To adorandu recebe suas reiwes, por alguma razão fosto mt delas -!Bjs.**

**Jaque-chan: Arigatou pelos elogios!Ainda bem q vc gosto!Espero q acompanhe tb -!Sim, tem sim a ver, se vc ler lá em cima vc vai entende tudo, ok?Gosto desse cap?Ele foi msm soh pra explica, mas o próximo eh bem mais legal (na minha opinião) XD!Bjs.**

**mry-chan: Arigatou pelos coments!Provavelmente sexta eu to liberada do castigu e vo pode fl com vc no msn (odeio castigo...--'), ok?Bem, a Sango naum tava exatamente passando mau, então ela tinha q sai du banheiro XD!Naum se preocupe, o Inu-kun naum terá eseranças em vaum!Opa!To falandu d+...A essa autura eu achu q vc jah sabe quem eh Grandmere (dãa...q autora burra!Eh lógico q ela jah sabe!)Hehe...realmente a idéia do abacate foi uma surpreza ate pra mim msm XD!Rapida explicação: a Sango odeia o porteiro dela, ele eh mt hatu e mau educadu, ninguém sabe como ele ainda naum foi despedido...Flo com vc na sexta (achu) no msn, ok?Bjs.**

**To mt feliz de estar recebendo reiwes!**

**Cotinuem a mandar reiwes!**

**Nada mais a declarar...**

**Bjsss e Já ne!**

**Kagome K-chan**


	4. Uma princesa nunca

**Domo Mina!Hj eh dia de novu cap!Sem mais delongas: O cap 4!**

---oOo---oOo---oOo---oOo---

_**Capitulo 4 – Uma princesa nunca...**_

Kagome acordou na segunda de manha, esperando que tudo que acontecera no sábado fosse um sonho.Depois da noticia toda que ela era uma princesa, ela se arrastou para o computador e ficou lá o resto do final de semana, tentando distrair as idéias e fingir que nada aconteceu, tentar se sentir normal, mas não adiantou muito.

Quando saiu do prédio para pegar o metro, notou uma limusine parada em frente.Suspirou ao ver o motorista sair do carro e abrir-lhe a porta para que entrasse."Pelo visto Grandmere não brincou quando disse que era pra mim ir de limusine ao colégio...Ai como eu abomino, desde que eu me lembre, ela tem o dom de me irritar!"pensou Kagome furiosa, não queria chamar atenção chegando de limusine na escola.

-Não precisa não!-tentou argumentar, mas o motorista insistiu:

-Sua avó, Tsubaque Sagaza, princesa viúva de Shikon no Tama, me proibiu de deixar a srt. ir a pé a escola ou de qualquer outro transporte.- ele disse isso como se fosse um texto decorado e estendeu um braço apontando o interior da limusine.

A colegial não insistiu mais e entrou no veiculo.Quando faltavam uns quatro quarteirões pra chegar à SHS, Kagome conseguiu que o motorista a deixasse desser, assim ninguém precisaria ver ela chegando de limusine, todos iriam pensar que estava chegando a pé como sempre.Plano perfeito!

-Princesa Sagaza ordenou que eu te buscasse também.-notificou o motorista.

-Me espere aqui depois das minhas aula então, por favor.-pediu ela.

-Esta bem.-com isso o carro partiu.

Kagome passou o dia na escola agindo normalmente, ninguém podia saber, mas seus pensamentos não saiam de Grandmere e de como ela a abominava, por sempre estragar seus momentos de tranqüilidade."Mesmo parecendo normal, não me sinto igual aos outros alunos, nenhum deles tem um peso nos ombros de ser uma princesa."pensou numas das aulas.

Quando o ultimo sinal bateu, Kagome saiu correndo da classe sem esperar ninguém.

-Ei!Kagome!-era Sango, kagome passara por ela no corredor.

-To com pressa!-só foi isso que respondeu.

-O que deu nela?-perguntou Sango a Rin que acabava de chegar ao seu lado.

-Não sei- respondeu –Ela saiu correndo da sal, nem deu tempo de mim falar alguma coisa.

-Que estranho...Deixa pra lá!

---oOo---oOo---oOo---oOo---

A limusine se aproximava do Plaza e Kagome só pensava em como sereia essas aulas de princesa, provavelmente seria aulas de etiqueta e coisas assim.O carro parou na frente de um hotel imenso e luxuoso, o porteiro abriu a porta do carro para Kagome e este foi embora.

Kagome entrou no hotel e foi sendo guiada ao quarto de Grendmere.No caminho, a colegial notou o quão era luxuoso por dentro também, sem duvidas, só com muita grana poderia se hospedar lá, isso acabou com qualquer duvida que poderia ter a respeito da historia de ser princesa.A moça que a guiava parou em frente ao elevador e quando este chegou elas entraram.Kagome ficou de olho no visor dos andares e viu que pararam no ultimo: a cobertura do Plaza, os quartos mais caros de todo o pais estavam lá.Ela foi guiada ate uma porta de madeira maciça que aparentava ser de calvário, com maçanetas de ouro e detalhes talhados e foi deixada por lá com apenas um 'com licença' da moça.

A colegial bateu na porta e foi atendida por Grandmere gritando:

-Pode entrar Kagome!Esta aberta!

E assim fez.Quando entrou no quarto ficou os olhos esbugalhados, realmente era maravilhoso, sem falar do ar de realeza que estava pela atmosfera do ambiente.Pode notar que onde se encontrava era numa espécie de sala de estar e TV fundidas e que o resto do cômodo tinha só mais uma porta que estava aberta, onde se notava o ser quarto e que lá havia mais uma porta também aberta que se via ser o banheiro.Um aposento enorme e chique com sua avó no centro, sentada em uma cadeira ao lado de uma mesinha alta onde se encontrava o telefone e ela falando neste.

-Até a noite ministro, tenha um bom dia!-com isso desligou o aparelho.-Vejo que está cumprindo com o trato.

-Se eu quero continuar com uma vida normal, terei que cumprir.-disse Kagome.

-Você é mais esperta do eu pensava.

Fingindo não ouvir o que a avó dissera, ela resolveu apressar as coisas.

-Então, o que devo fazer?

-Se dirigir a saída.

-Como é?

-Uma princesa nunca usa de gírias, linguagem chula e de abreviamentos na fala.-rasurou.

-Desculpe...-disse revirando os olhos.-O q...

-Uma princesa também nunca revira os olhos.-rasurou novamente.

-Desculpe-me...-pediu de novo, começando a perder a paciência.-Mas o que a senhora disse?Acho que não entendi.

-Eu disse para se dirigir a saída...e deixe as suas coisas no sofá.

Ela ficou olhando Grandmere com um ponto de interrogação.

-Anda...-disse com impaciência -Uma princesa nunca demoram para cumprir ordens de alguém mais velho, é falta de educação ou respeito.

-Mas o que vamos fazer?-disse a neta colocando a mochila no sofá que Grandmere apontara.

-Antes de começar suas aulas de etiqueta precisamos cuidar de sua aparência.-respondeu saindo do quarto.

-O que você quer dizer com aparência?-perguntou seguindo a avó.

-Cabelo, pele, manicuri, pedicuri, essas coisas.-passou um cartão numa maquininha ao lado da porta e pode-se ouvir um barulho de que a porta se trancara.

"Ah, não..."pensava enquanto desciam "Agora ela quer me produzir...fazer minha unhas, corta o meu cabelo que custou tanto a crescer e nem planejava cortá-lo tão cedo..."

Entraram na mesma limusine em que Kagome chegara e em vinte minutos estavam parando novamente.Quando saiu se viu em frente do salão de beleza de um dos cabeleireiros mais valorizados do país: Jakotsu, o manipulador de para alcançar Grandmere que já entrava.

-Respeite o Manipulador de Navalhas, Jak é um dos velhos amigos da família e eu valorizo muito o seu trabalho.

-É.

-Uma princesa nunca diz "é".è sempre "Sim, senhora", dependendo a quem se refere.

-Sim, senhora.

-E por confiar nele e no seu trabalho, ele é o único que sabe quem é você, já que ele sempre faz questão de saber quem é seu cliente.

Quando adentraram mais a fundo o estabelecimento, ouviu-se, entre os barulhos de secadores, chapinha e outros aparelhos, um gritinho fino de alegria:

-Aaaahhhh...Princesa!A quanto tempo?-Um homem veio ao encontro de Grandmere, cumprimentando com u beijinho em cada bochecha.Tinha o cabelo preto preso num coque com um grampo grande com uma bolinha verde na ponta, usava também uma maquiagem estranha: lápis, batom vermelho em baixo e vinho em cima, como o de Grandemere, e uma linha azul claro em baixo de cada olho de modo horizontal.

-Realmente faz muito tempo, Jak!-Grandmere cumprimentou-o de um jeito que pareciam que eram velhas amigas, que não se viam a muito tempo.

-Vamos para o salão do andar de cima, reservado, como a senhorita pediu.-anunciou Jakotsu.

"Com certeza Grandmere tem amigos bem diferentes"pensou Kagome com uma gota"E ela não tem nada de senhorita!"

Era incrível a influencia de Grandmere sobre as pessoas, um andar inteiro, vazio, reservado só para ela e mais ninguém!Jakotsu guiou-as ate o meio do salão, onde havia uma dessas cadeiras de cabeleireiro, só que acolchoada e forrada de couro, também um salão chique e tão procurado e lucrativo como aquele era simplesmente o sonho de qualquer garota como Ayame.Kagome deu um sorriso ao imaginar a cara da líder de torcida se soubesse onde ela estava para cortar o cabelo.

-E a senhorita deve ser a princesa Kagome, sim?

-Sim...ha... "Será que eu falo 'senhor' ou 'senhorita' ?"Sou sim.

-Ela é tão bela como a senhorita, princesa Tsubake!

-Ora, Jak...nos sabemos que isso não é verdade...Mas obrigada mesmo assim!

-Então?Qual é meu dever?

-Quero que de um jeito em tudo!Cabelo, pele, unhas...Pacote completo!

-Hum...Então temos um trabalho duro pela frente!

Kagome resolveu ignorar o que Jakotsu havia dito.

-Chame a equipe Alfa!-Mandou Jak a uma mulher.

-Sim, Sr. Jakotsu, manipulador de licensa.

-Vejo que tem muito, Jak.-notou Grandmere.

-Sim.Gosto disso.-disse Jak com um levemente convencido e se virou para Kagome.-Sente-se aqui princesa Kagome.-pediu apontando a cadeira do centro.

Ela sentou e uns cinco minutos depois um grupo formado por três homens e quatro mulheres entrou na sala, carregando equipamentos de cabeleireiros.

-Muito bem pessoal!Pacote completo!Temos muito trabalho pela frente!

E assim o tempo de passou: Grandmere sentada em uma cadeira a um canto lendo uma revista e as vezes dando a sua opinião, Kagome sentada da cadeira do centro e a tal equipe Alfa e Jakotsu em volta dela, cortando, pintando, arrumando, secando, fazendo a cliente gritar graças a cera quente de depilação...Quando tudo terminou, Jakotsu, a equipe e Grandmere fizeram cara de satisfação ao olharem o resultado final.depois de acertar as contas com Jak, antes de sair, Grandmere encaminhou Kagome a um espelho de corpo inteiro para que a garota pudesse, finalmente, ver como ficara.

Teve que concordar, ficou satisfeita também."Não de que tanto trabalho ele estava falando, ele nem fez muita coisa...se bem que minha pele t amais macia...o meu cabelo também!Espera...ele ta liso!"pensava Kagome enquanto analisava a imagem.

Ela agora tinha seus cabelos mais macios e lisos, não havia mais a parte ondulada no final, a franja continuava mesma e eles atingiam, não mais a cintura e sim a metade das costas num corte repicado.A pele que antes doía por causa da cera, agora estava macia.As unhas estavam lixadas e com um esmalte transparente.Kagome ate gostou da mudança, menps do fato de seu cabelo estar bem mais curto.

-Grandmere, porque mandou cortar tando?

-Porque estava tudo ressecado e quebrado, na opinião de Jak.-respondeu sem se alterar.- Mas uma princesa nunca reclama de um trabalho tão bem feito sem necessidade, ainda mais se gostou.-disse ela com um leve sorriso de vitória no rosto.

-Você tem razão, ate que eu gostei!

-Claro que gosto, eu sempre tenho razão!E é Grandmere.

-O que?

-Grandmere.Toda vez que se dirige a fala a alguém deve dizer o nome se intimo ou senhor ou senhora ou senhorita se for formalmente.Uma princesa nunca esquece de se dirigir corretamente a alguém.

-Sim, senhora.

Quando saíram já estava escuro, Kagome olhou o relógio da rua e viu que já eram sete horas, realmente ela dera tanto trabalho assim?Pediu para o motorista se apressar, já que ainda tinha que passar no Plaza pra pegar suas coisas.Mas antes que pudesse sair do quarto de Grandmere, esta a parou:

-Amanha no mesmo horário Kagome!Só que quero que você venha com meia calça e com um sapato adequado! E venha já com uma leve maquiagem no rosto.-Sem dizer mais nada entregou um pacote e fechou a porta.

Na limusine, Kagome abriu o pacote e de tirou uma caixinha com uma meia-calça nova e outra maior que dentro havia um sapato estilo sandália fechado na frente.Era muito bonito, mas Omo devria ir direto da escola, não consiguia ver-se com isso mais o uniforme.

Chagando em casa, nada mais fez alem de tomar banho, jantar, fazer seu dever e se deitar.

---oOo---oOo---oOo---oOo---

**CONTINUA...**

**Ei ai?O que acharam?Me digam, ok?Atualmente estou na metade do cap 7!To adorando escrever a fic e me sinto inspirada, idéias vaum surjindo a cada momento!As coisas vaum ficar melhores a partir desse cap, o ultimo foi msm pra explica...**

**Respondendo as reiwes:**

**mk-chan 160: Arigatou!Jah fiquei preocupada, mas você me acalmou...Vlw pela reiwe e eh mt bom sabe que vc tah gostando e q vai acompanha -!Espero que esse cap tenha sido do seu agrado!Pra mim, essa fic ta indu bem diferente daquela, to tomando ciudado cum isso...adoru suas reiwes, me ajudam mt!-Bjs.**

**mry-chan: Arigatou pelo reiwe e comets no meu blog!Eu jah to liberada desde sexta soh que naum encontru quase nunca vc on, se encontro c ta ocupada...Q bom q vc descobriu o mundo graças a mim!Huhuhu(risada do naraku)Hamham, voltando ao assunto...eu persebi que seu forte eh mistério, pela sua fic percebesse, por falar nela, eu to adorandu, v c naum demora pra posta um novu cap q eu to doida pra v oq vai acontece!Em muitas confusões a Kagome vai c mete por ser princesa, espere e vera!Bjs.**

**duda higurashi: Arigatou!Q bem q vc gosta, agora a Kagome vai ce mete em mts confusões, eh soh acompanha q vc vera!Responderei suas perguntas:**

**Atualmente estou na metade do cap em q nós vemos as reações deles, espere até o sétimo cap q vc vai vê!Eu som t ma, t faze espera tanto...achu q vo t fl...naum...huhuhu(risada do Naraku)...hamham, ultimamente ando tendo mt desses ataques Naraku...--'**

**Veja bem, eu sou mt mais o livro, entaumm naum farei o três, pq naum tem nada vê cum a historia principal e eu nem gostei mt, alem do mais eu sou 100 InuKag e jamais faria ela fica com outro!Foi mau se eu t decepcionei mas estou sendu sincera, mau ae...Alem do mais, eh mt pra minha cabeça, complexidade d+ n.n hehe...**

**Bjs e espero q tenha goatado desse cap!**

**Bom gente, eu vou indu...**

**REIWES!Eu queru REIWES!(olhar demoniaco)**

**Nada mais a declarar...(voltando ao normal)**

**Kagome K-chan**


	5. Por enquanto tudo bem

**Domo people!**

**Sem mais delongas o quinto cap de Princess:**

---oOo---oOo---oOo---oOo---

_**Capitulo 5 – Por enquanto tudo bem**_

O ultimo sinal tocara e Kagome se dirigiu direto pro banheiro.Sim, seus amigos notaram a diferença, na verdade todos que a viram notaram, ate mesmo Ayame não a chamou pelos apelidos maldosos que geralmente deva a ela, em vez disso, quando a viu pela primeira vez no dia, abriu e fechou a boca e só.Sango e Rin perguntaram o porque dela mudar o visual depois de elogiá-la, e Kagome deu qualquer desculpa que pareceu convencer as duas.Kouga até parou para olhá-la quando foi ate seu armário, ate que Ayame chegou e o puxou para algum canto.

A essa hora o colégio estava vazio, já que os alunos do primeiro e terceiro anos foram liberados, graças a falta de um professor e alguém ter inundado o vestiário masculino e por conseqüência, o ginásio poli esportivo.

_Flashbake_

Kagome estava voltando do banheiro para a sala de aula, quando viu InuYasha sair da porta das escadas de incêndio, indo ate ele perguntou:

-InuYasha!Você não devia estar na sua aula?

-Ela vai ser cancela!-respondeu com um leve sorriso maroto.

-Como as...

Não teve tempo de terminar a pergunta, a voz da diretora Kagura soara pelos autos-falantes da escola:

-A ultima aula do terceiro ano também foi cancelada!Devido a uma _brincadeira _de algum aluno, o ginásio esta totalmente alagado, impossibilitando qualquer atividade no devido recinto.Quem quer que seja será severamente punido quando for pego. É só.

-Beleza!-exclamou InuYasha ao termino do anuncio, enquanto ouvia-se de algumas salas a comemoração.

-Foi você, InuYasha?

-Ssshhh...!-fez o rapaz tapando a boca da garota.-Sim, mas isso fica entre nós!

-Ta bem...

-Agora se me da licença, tenho que terminar de cabular essa, já que o professor pensa que eu estou na enfermaria, é melhor eu ir, e depois me dirigir ao laboratório de computação, graças ao "acidente" no ginásio.-com um sorriso triunfante retomou o seu rumo.

_Fim do Flashbake_

Kagome só deu uma risada com a lembrança e entrou correndo no banheiro.Lá se trocou e olhou no espelho ao sair do reservado.Se viu vestida com o uniforme da escola: sai preta de prega, camisa branca de botão e um tipo de "palito" vinho, sempre fechado por normas da escola e o sapato opcional, mas em vez do seu típico All Star de cano auto, preto e branco, com uma linha vermelha e com um pedacinho da meia branca aparecendo, lá estava um sapato estilo sandália fechada e suas pernas cobertas por uma meia-calça fume.Olhou-se bem e concluiu que se parecia com Ayame, tudo pelo qual sempre lutou em não ser.Sapato e meia-calça era o geralmente Ayame usava.

Quando abriu o estojo de maquiagem ficou paralisada, não só porque não sabia se maquiar, mas sim porque ouviu um barulho de descarga vindo de um dos resservados.

-Kagome!-era Rin que saia e a olhava com um enorme ponte de interrogação devido ao fato da amiga estar de meia-calça e segurando um estojo de maquiagem.

-Rin!É...eu...-começou Kagome, mas logo deve uma idéia para despistar qualquer suspeita.-Rin me ajuda!Eu tenho que ir á um jantar formal e como é longe eu tenho que ir direto daqui e o Maximo arrumada possível pra depois só troca de roupa...

-Hã...-fez Rin.

-Só que eu não sei mexer com maquiagem!Me Ajuda?-com isso ela matava dois coelhos com uma só cajadada.

-Claro!Eu adoro maquiar as outras pessoas!-respondeu contente.-Como você quer?

-Uma maquiagem leve.

-Ok.-com isso tirou o estojo das mãos da amiga e pos a fazer o serviço.

Quando Kagome saia do banheiro apressada, não olhava pra onde ia, só pensava m como sua avó ficaria irritada se atrasasse. "Uma princesa nunca se atrasa para seus compromissos."Já podia ouvir Grandmere reclamar.

Distraída nesses pensamentos, trombou com alguém na virada do corredor.

-Ai me desculpa...-dizia enquanto levantava a cabeça para ver quem era.-Ai...foi mau InuYasha!

-Tudo bem, Kagome...-mas parou de falar ao notar a posição em que estavam.

InuYasha jazia caído sentado no chão, com o apoio somente dos cotovelos e Kagome caira de forma que estava por cima dele, meio que abraçando a cintura dele, entre as pernas do rapaz, que por sua vez corara muito perante posição que se encontravam.Por sorte os corredores estavam vazios.

Kagome corou um pouco pelo modo que cairá em cima do amigo.Se sentou de joelhos no chão e ele levantou-se, logo ajudando ela a se levantar.Isso o fez corar mais ainda.Vira ela antes, mais sedo, só que nem notara, estava concentrado no "incidente" do ginásio, nem notara que estava mais bonita ainda.Sem falar do fato de ser a primeira vez que a vira de meia-calça e maquiagem.

-Hã...eu vo indo, é que hoje eu to com muita pressa.-dizendo isso ela saiu em desesperada novamente pelo corredor, deixando um InuYasha totalmente corado pra trás.

"Que droga! Mas o que há comigo?Desde quando eu fico tão...tão...tão assim na frente da Kagome?Eu só gosto dela, nada mais...Só que eu quase beijei ela sem nem mesmo o consentimento dela...ah...minha cabeça ta doendo...não costumo pensar tanto assim...beleza!Agora to me auto chamando de burro!".Pensou InuYasha enquanto retomava seu caminho em direção o banheiro masculino.

---oOo---oOo---oOo---oOo---

Kagome estava na limusine, na volta das aulas de princesa.De acordo com Grandmere estava indo tudo muito bem, que ninguém sabia que havia uma herdeira do trono de Shikon no Tama na cidade.Mas a garota só pensara em outra coisa, enquanto a avó fazia-a andar com uma pilha de livros na cabeça e ainda mais com aquele sapato de salto alto!No que pensava?No trombo que levara com InuYasha.Mas porque aquilo a incomodava tanto?Realmente ela estava com prensa, mas geralmente ela ficava para dar uma explicação melhor.Ela ficara tão sem graça que sairá correndo sem deixar sequer o amigo dizer alguma coisa."Amigo...ele é só um amigo!Eu gosto do Kouga!"pensou tentando se convencer que aquilo não a incomodava "Será mesmo?Ai...no que eu to pensando?Nunca me senti assim tão confusa!".Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com o barulho do motorista abrir a porta do carro para ela.

---oOo---oOo---oOo---oOo---

O resto da semana passou bem.Ninguém fazia idéia de quem realmente Kagome era: uma princesa.Mas também ela nem aparentava ser e isso a deixava feliz, não queria chamar atenção.

Enquanto a confusão na cabeça dela foi apagada na manha de sexta-feira, quando Kouga disse um rápido "Oi" para ela, enquanto esta pegava seu material no armário.Nessa hora Ayame apareceu e puxou o namorado para um canto, para começar a beijá-lo, uns beijos que Sango chamava de exercício de sucção, devido ao modo de parecer que estava preste a um engolir o outro.

-Fala serio!Parece que são dois aspiradores de pó!-comentou Sango nessa hora.-Sejam dessentes e pelo menos pratiquem esses exercícios de sucção em um lugar menos publico!-gritou para os dois que nem pareceram ouvir.

Na hora do almoço, porem, Ayame não deixou passar, foi direto a mesa delas tirar satisfação:

-Quem que você pensa que é Akuma?

-Desculpe, acho que não entendi.-respondeu Sango se fazendo de desentendida.

-Lugar menos publico...-fez Ayame com uma vizinha fina de provocação.-Eu posso fazer o eu quiser, onde eu quiser e não vai ser uma amiga da esquisita que vai me impedir!Porque, bem, sou eu!Simplesmente não tem comparação!-disse empinando o nariz.

-Não meta Kagome no meio!-Sango levantou-se e nesse ponto o refeitório inteiro estava observando a discussão.

-Ah, é!Esqueci que a coisa tem nome!E a outra?Tem?

-Não a chame de coisa!E de quem você esta falando?

-Ué?Vocês não são amigas?O trio esquisito?Não me diga que estão andando com uma garota que tem um armário a suas costas e nem sabe?Isso não me surpreende, tava na cara que ela não tinha amigos.

-Ora sua...

Sango não encontrava xingamento grande o suficiente para Ayame, InuYasha e Miroku se levantaram da mesa que estavam e agora iam em direção à briga, os olhos de Rin se enchiam de lagrimas o que fez com que seu guarda-costas se levantasse e começasse a estalar os dedos.Tudo isso acontecia em uma fração de segundos.Mas quem estava mais nervosa era Kagome, não ligava que Ayame falasse mau dela, mas de suas amigas não!

Uma garota do primeiro ano, que parara para ver, tinha um sorvete em mãos e estava perto de Kagome.Que sem nem pensar duas vezes pegou o sorvete e enfiou-o bem no colo de Ayame.

Tudo parou.Todos olhavam surpreenditos pela ação de Kagome, que geralmente era pacifica e queta.Ayame olhava indignada para o lugar onde o sorvete fora enfiado.Mas derepente, do lugar onde deveria estar o sutiã da garota, caíram duas coisas de borracha, meladas pelo sorvete.

-HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHHaHaHaHaHa!- o refeitório inteiro explodiu em gargalhadas, ate mesmo as garotas que sempre seguiam Ayame.

-Ayame Nagasa usa estimento!

-Nossa Nagasa, nem desconfiava!

-HaHa...Por essa ninguém esperava!

Vários comentários com as gargalhadas eram feitos e aqueles que mais riam eram Sango, Rin, InuYasha e Miroku, principalmente os dois últimos, que se dobravam de tanto rir.Ayame começou a fazer cara de fúria quando finalmente parou de olhar para os lados e agora olhava para Kagome.

-Higurashi!-chamou um garoto do primeiro ano que nem sabia do que estava acontecendo e tentava o porque de tanta risada, mas logo entendeu ao olhar para os pés de Ayame. E desatou a rir junto com os outros.

-O que foi?-perguntou ao garoto que a chamara.

-A direto quer vê-la.-informou ficando mais serio.

Aquela frase percorreu pelo refeitório como um relâmpago, todos iam se calando e Ayame fez cara de triunfo e olhou Kagome com um sorriso no rosto.

Kagome nem se emportou e deixou-se ser guiada pelo garoto, com a Ayame seguindo-a.Os alunos ao verem a reação de Kagome só voltara a fazer mais barulho com comentários do tipo:

-Vai lá Higurashi!

-Ela mereceu, vai lá!

-Seja forte!Punição não apagara o que ela mereceu!

Ayame não estava gostando dos comentários, mas ficou satisfeita em ver-se na sala de espera da recepção e ainda mais com o que a secretaria Kaede disse:

-Higurashi, a diretora te espera.

---oOo---oOo---oOo---oOo---

**CONTINUA...**

**N/A:Oi gente!Gomen nasai pela demora dessa vez...eu tive uns problemas com o pc (olhar assassino para a maquina)...Mas o quinto cap tah ai e eu amei escreve ele!A fic vai progredindo aos poucos!-**

**Eu fico triste com um detalhe:VCS NAUM ANDA COMENTANDU!BUA!Eu quelu reivews!Buaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**(voltandu do ataque)**

**Por favor voltem a deixar reivews, dessa vez só tive2 e olha q eu demorei pra posta novu cap...(se controlandu pra naum chora)Eu queria aproveita o momento para anuncia minha nova fic:**

**Shikon no Tama**

**Resumo:Os quatro piratas mais temidos dos mares.Ele, é um deles.Ela, não se sabe.Um seqüestro que não deu muito certo.Destinos que se cruzam e levam ao único ponto: uma jóia, Shikon no Tama.Será possível um amor nascer em meio de tanta guerra pelo destino de uma jóia?Romance, aventura, ação, segredos a se revelar e um pouquinho de humor.Shikon noTama.U.A.InuKag, MirSan, SesRin**

**Chequem, ok?Eu espero que gostem, é algo novo que eu tive a idéia no banho (gota)!Eu digo que eh novo pq é totalmente diferente de Princess, profavor dem uma olhada, ok?**

**Respondendo as reivews:**

**Jaque-chan: **Arigatou pela reivew!Que bom q gosta de diário da princesa, eu tb AMU!Nunca li mediadora, mas do jeito que vc fl me deu vontade de lê - Por enquantu ta td bem com a Kagome, mas quandu o pessoal descobrir...bem...digamos que ela não vai estar taum segura quanto antes...(dando tapa na testa)...opa!To falandu demais...Continue aconpanhandu q eu prometo q vc naum vai se decepiciona, ok?Da uma olhada na minha nova fic, please!Bjs.

**Yuki-san: **Arigatou pela reivew!Nossa!Que legal que vc gosto tanto!Me sintu taum feliz!(olhos brilhando)Amei a sua fic, eu amo tb o pessoal do Furuba e apoio bastante Kyou e Tohru!Espero que continue acompanhando e deixandu coments - Da uma olhada na minha nova fic, ok?Bjs.

**REIVEWS!Deixem REIVEWS!**

**Nada mais a declarar...**

**Bjsss e Sayonara!**

**Kagome K-chan**


	6. descobriram!

**N/A:Yo minna-san!**

**Aiiiii!Nem tenhu corragem de olhar para vcs ó.ò!**

**Naum tenhu desculpa!O negocio foi preguiça msm (envergonhada) T-T...mas agora eu tomei vergonha e decidi posta o novu cap, ok?Eu to mt feliz pela minha nova fic, e eu to taum empolgada cum ela q fkei cum preguisa T-T...Mas espero q gostem desse cap, tah?**

**E EU NAUM ABANDONEI A FIC!**

**Chega de enrrolar q eu jah fiz mt isso nesses meses, vamos ao cap:**

---oOo---oOo---oOo---oOo---

_**Capitulo 6: Descobriram!**_

Kagome bateu a porta e ouviu a voz da diretora Kagura dizendo em resposta:

-Entre, Higurashi!

A colegial abriu a porta com Ayame a seguindo.

-Você não, Nagase.

Ayame não entendeu o porque mais sentou-se ao sofá da recepção, na verdade Kagome também não entendia, ela não estava lá por causa da confusão no refeitório?Então porque Ayame não deveria entrar?Ela não era a "vitima" (de vitima não tinha nada)?Mas logo a colegial entendeu o porque.Ao entrar fechou a porta e olhou pra frente.Levou um susto ao ver quem estava sentada e uma das cadeiras na frente da mesa da ditora:

-Grandmere!-indagou quase sem voz.

Essa trajava um conjunto azul marinho e mantinha uma expressão seria no rosto.

-Princesa?Porque isto não conta em seu currículo?-perguntou a diretora com o ar maravilhado e respeitoso, com só uma pontada de seriedade.

-Por favor, Kagome, me diga que foi você quem espalhou. -disse Grandmere muito seria.

-Espalhou o que?E porque minha diretora sabe...sobre...bem você sabe Grandmere...

-As edições de todos os jornais hoje, saíram atrasadas.-começou Grandmere.-E sabe o que traziam, em suas primeiras paginas?

-Não...-murmurou Kagome.

-Trazião noticias sobre Sikon no Tama e sobre a princesa, sucessora do trono do reino, depois de sua avó, a princesa viúva Tsubaki.-terminou de contar Grandmere.-Me diga a verdade Kagome.Você não falou pra ninguém sobre esse segredo?Vem mesmo para sua melhor amiga?

-Não, eu não contei para ninguém, você sabe que eu odiei essa noticia, Grandmere!porque eu iria espalhar que eu sou uma princesa por ai?Sem falar que ninguém iria acreditar em mim!

-Nisso você tem razão...Como a sra. Ficou sabendo?-perguntou se dirigindo a diretora, que até agora só ouvia a conversa, em choque por ter acabado d descobrir que uma e suas alunas era uma princesa.

-Li no jornal.Aqui diz o motivo das edições terem saído atrasadas.-comunicou Kagura, achando que poderia ajudar em algo.

-Continue, por favor.

-A fonte de tudo chegou hoje, as seis da manha, horário que os jornais saem nas bancas normalmente.

-E quem é a fonte?

-O manipulador de navalhas...

-Jakotsu?

-Sim.

-Aquele...aquela..."bicha"-completou em pensamento.

Kagome viu que sua avó estava para explodir, ela também estava bem nervosa, tudo que era menos queria estava acontecendo.Todos saberiam que ela é uma princesa, ficaria famosa, mas não queria, não queria, queria ser normais, continuar do jeito que estava e agora um bendito de um cabeleireiro falara para todos os jornais de seu segredo!Tudo iria por água abaixo!Quando saiu desses pensamentos, pronta para reclamar com Grandmere, viu que quando estava para explodir pegou o celular de dentro de sua bolsa e discou um numero qualquer bem rápido e aguardou ser atendida o que não demorou:

-Bankotsu?...Sim, sou eu...quero que vá até o salão de Jakotsu...Esse mesmo, quero que você vá até lá e traga-o até aqui, no colégio Shengoku!...Não importa, mesmo que seja a força, traga-o aqui!

Desligou o celular.Nesse momento uma grande barulheira vindo do outro lado da porta foi ouvida.A porta foi aberta com um estrondo e um monte de repórteres foram entrando pela porta e se dirigiam direto a Kagome, que ficou intacta na cadeira, perante as maquinas, câmeras, fleches e perguntas que ela não conseguia entender por causa do tumulto na sala, que ficar pequena, com tanta gente dentro.Kagome só pode ver Ayame com cara de quem não entendia nada, olhando confusa para a multidão que se formava à frente de Kagome.Não demorou para ela avistar, também, os alunos da escola se reunindo no recepção, tamanho a barulheira que vinha dela.

-Saiam já daqui.-começou a gritar Kagura.-Não dou permissão para vocês estarem aqui!

Mas ela não era ouvida.Grandmere tentou parar os repórteres e afastá-los de Kagome, mas foi intuiu.A confusão só aumentava e Kagome se sentia afogada.

Do meio da confusão, um homem tentava passar.Ele tinha longos cabelos negros, com um tom meio azulado quando a luz batia, presos em uma trança baixa que ia te a cintura, trajava um terno, calças e sapatos sociais, tudo preto, assim como os óculos escuros no rosto.Trazia uma figura já familiar, que dava alguns gritinhos istericos, segurava-a pelo braço, realmente a pessoa viera a força, essa era Jakotsu, o causador de toda aquela confusão.

-Finalmente Bankotsu!Agora me faça o favor e tire todo esse pessoal daqui!

-Sim, senhora.

A confusão agora se mantia do outro lado, Bankotsu realmente era bom, constatou Kagome.

-Mas o que significa isso, Jakotsu!-começou Grandmere indignada.

-Isso o que, madame?

-Não seja idiota!Os jornais contam que foi você quem contou tudo!

-Aaahhh...isso...Isso é simples!EU transformei essa garota!EU fiz uma obra de arte!EU fiz isso tudo sozinha!Eu mereço os créditos!AS PESSOAS merecem saber que EU fiz tuso!-se justificou, sempre apontando para Kagome.

"Espera ai!Ele não mudou muita coisa em mim!"pensou a garota indignada.

-EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO!

-Eu fiz sim!

Grandmere começou a ter um ataque, parecia que ia entrar em curto circuito.

-LEVE-O DAQUI, BANKOTSU!DEPOIS VOLTE!SÓ QUE COM MAIS GENTE!

-Sim, senhora.

A sal ficou em silencio, até Kagome resolver quebra-lo:

-E agora?O que vamos fazer?

-Enfrentar a mídia!Não há mais nada a fazer, tudo foi por água abaixo, eles descobriram!

-Enfrentar a mídia?

-Sim, mas não hoje, você não esta pronta!

Até então, a diretora continuava esquecida.Bankotsu voltou, só que acompanhado de mais quatro caras do tipo armário.

-Vamos sair daqui!Levaremos a princesa Kagome até sua casa!Amannha falaremos melhor Kagome.Nos levem a te o carro sem que os repórteres consigam falar com a princesa!Essa é a prioridade de vocês!

-Sim, senhora.-disse Bankotso pegando um celular e discando um numero rápido.-Prepare o carro, estamos com pressa!

Bankotsu ia a frente, Kagome e Grandmere estavam no meio com os outros homens a cerca-las.Quando saíram um mar de gente veio ao encontro do pequeno grupo.Os seguranças empurravam os repórteres e até mesmo um dos seguranças teve que bater em um deles.Kagome visualizou ao fundo os alunos que olhavam de boca aberta para ela, pelo fato dos repórteres gritarem coisas do tipo: "Princesa Kagome Higushi, um segundo porfavor!" ou "Princesa Higurashi, como isso!" ou só "Princesa higurashi!".

Uma garota conseguiu passar pela multidão, na altura que Kagome e os outros estavam nas escadarias do portão de entrada, Sango corria em sua direção mas foi impedida por um repórter que se meteu em sua frente, de lá mesmo ela gritou:

-Kagome!Kagome!Que historia é essa?Princesa?Kagome!

-Sango!-gritou em resposta.-Sango!Eu te falo depois!

Nesse momento Bankotsu empurrou-a para dentro da limusine e fechou a porta atrás dela.O carro deu partida, deixando todo o tumulto para trás.Uma Sango sem palavras e chocada, com um InuYasha chegando perto da irmã, também chocado, uma Rin no meio da multidão com um Miroku ao lado, ambos chocados também.

A princesa Higurashi só olhava para trás, vendo Sando ajoelhada na calçada com InuYasha tentando tira-la do choque.Se voltou para frente e abaixou o rosto até o joelho e cruzando os braços a a chorar."Não acredito que isto esteja acontecendo!Estava tudo indo bem, até agora!Todo mundo descobriu!Não queria isso, não, não, não!"pensava enquanto as gotas caiam-lhe sobre a face.

-Mas o que é isso?-perguntou Grndmere com um tom de "Você só pode estar brincando!"

-Hã?

-Porque esse chororó fungando uma vez e tentando cessar as lagrimas que não queriam parar de cair.-PORQUE?-gritou.-Você ainda pergunta?

-Olhe o tom que usa comigo, moça!Uma princesa nunca...

-UMA PRINCESA?Uma princesa, esse é o motivo!-as lagrimas diminuíram, mas ainda caiam.

-Ser princesa é o problema?Que idéia ridícula é essa?

-Graça a essa coisa de ser princesa minha vida inteira vai pelo ralo!

-SUA vida?SUA?Você só pensa em você?

-Hã?

-Como pode ser tão egoísta?Você é uma legitima princesa e só pensa em si mesma?E o povo?Como fica o povo do reino de Shikon noTama?

-...-parou por um momento as lagrimas não cessavam e agora caiam mais.

-Pare com isso Kagome!-Tsubaki estava nervosa por ver aquilo.

-Mas e meu primo de sei lá quantos graus?Você que ele podia ser príncipe?

-Ele é um idiota egoísta!Que só pensa em vantagens para si, não liga para o que vai acontecer com o povo!Só pensa nele!E eu pensei que você seria diferente, mas vejo que me enganei, você é igual ou pior que ele!

-... –Kagome não sabia o que dizer, enchugou as lagrimas que restavam, finalmente pararam, e pensou no que a avó lhe dissera.

Ela olhou seu reflexo no vidro do carro, não conseguia ver-se direito, mas se via horrível.Ela não era isso, ou era?Não era tão egoísta, ou era?Não.Não era.Lavantou o rosto determinada e encarou a avó, dizendo:

-Ta bom...-não disse mais nada, mas Grandmere entendera e dera um lave sorriso tentando esconder da neta.-Então, o que vamos fazer agora?

-treinaremos você para a mídia.

-O que?Mas como?

-Te darei aulas normais, como antes, nos vemos terça, agora eu tenho muito a fazer.

-Sim, senhora.

A limusine parou e Kagome desceu.Entrou rápido no prédio e subiu para sua casa, tentando não pensar muito no acabara de acontecer, pelo menos por aquela noite, sabia que seus amigos iriam atrás dela para saber o que estava acontecendo.Mas pelo menos agora, queria não pensar nisso.

---oOo---oOo---oOo---oOo---

**CONTINUA...**

**N/A:E ai, gostaram?Tah, meio fraco, mas eh pq agora q descobriram a coisa vai começar a esquentar!Eu tnehu grnades planos pra fic!Muahahahahaha!**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Jaque-chan: Que bom q tah gostandu da fic!Hehehe, espere e vera, espere e vera!Como eu soh ma com meus leutores XD!Vo t responder: 1.Sim, eh baseado no diário da princesa 2.Naum, naum vai ser igual, pq eu to me bazenado nos livros e naum nos filmes, e no livro naum tem nada do filme 2, e eu to faznedu umas modifacações, como deu pra notar.Naum se preocupe, ok?Kra, eu vo lke sim a Mediadora, soh tnehu q acha e compra !Mas eh isso...Oq achou desse cap?Agora q descobriram a coisa vai esquentar XD!Espero q esteja gostandu de Shiokon no Tama tb!Bjs.**

**Kanna.Hidaka.Nagoky****: Arigatou pela review!Que bom q gostandu!Desculpa ter demorado tanto a atualizar, mas eh q, como eu disse, naum tenhu desculpa para meu atrazo -.-' Espero q tenha gostadu desse cap, agora q descobriram a coisa vai esquentar!Hehehe XD!Bjs.**

**Rin-chan: Q bom q tah gostandu miga!Eu sei q demorei e q vc vai me espancar e esoancar mais ainda pq eu to demorandu com a Shikon no Tama tb, mas vc sabe o motivo, entaum tneh apiedade XD!Vlw msm!Vo tenta atualiza o mais rápido possível as duas fics, ok?Bjs.**

**Cami Taisho: Hehehe, q bom q tah gostandu!Naum se preocupe, vou tratar de para de ter perguiça e vou tentar terminar logo a fic Continua adeixa reviews e lendo!Gosto desse cap?Agora q descobriram a coisa vai esquntar!Mauhauhauhauhau XD!Bjs.**

**Bom eh isso gente...**

**Mas eu to um poço desanimada, vcs naum taum comentandu mt...**

**Se continuar assim...bem, eu achu q vou parar...naum sei...**

**REVIEWS!REIVIEWS!REVIEWS!REIVIEWS!REVIEWS!REIVIEWS!REVIEWS!REIVIEWS!REVIEWS!REIVIEWS!REVIEWS!REIVIEWSREVIEWS!REIVIEWS! REVIEWS!REIVIEWS!REVIEWS!REIVIEWS!REVIEWS!REIVIEWS!REVIEWS!REIVIEWS!REVIEWS!REIVIEWS!REVIEWS!REIVIEWS!REVIEWS!REIVIEWS!REVIEWS!REIVIEWS!REVIEWS!REIVIEWS!REVIEWS!REIVIEWS!REVIEWS!REIVIEWS!**

**Nada mais a declarer…**

**Bjsss e Ja ne!**

**Kagome K-chan**


	7. Reações Parte I

**N/A:Yo minna-san!**

**Eu disse q ia posta mais rápido do q da ultima vez!(se bem q demorei um poço ¬¬)**

**MOMENTO PROPAGANDA: FIC NOVA**

**A mais nova fic sob minha autoria!**

**Nossas Lembranças**

**_InuYasha e Kagome são amigos de infância.Ambos sentem sentimentos um pelo outro, mas o orgulho é demais para admitirem.Tudo é como o de costume, brigas por bobagens são rotina.Até que após uma dessas discussões Kagome sofre um acidente e perde a memória.Agora InuYasha tem que ajuda-la, mas como?Será que ela pode se lembrar desse amor?_**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Kamilinha-chan:** Oiii!Q bom q gosto do cap !Isso me deixa mt felix, vc naum tem noção!Espero q goste desse cap tb!Naum deixa de me dizer oq achou, ok?Bjs.

**Cami Taisho: **Oiii!Ai, q bom q gosto da fic!Sim, eu tb adorei escrever a parte da Ayame Fk engraçado XD!Mas eu gosto dela, soh eu tive q coloca-la como má -.- Pq naum faz sentindo ser a Kiknojo como namorada do Kouga n.n' Sim, vai ter Inu e Kag!Em breve terá, se bem q nesse cap tem uma cenas dos dois Quanto a ela ir pro reino, conserteza ira, pq se naum ia fk chato!Espero q goste desse cap e naum deixa de dizer oq achou, blz?Bjs.

**Higurashi12: **Q bom q tah gostandu da fic!Eu vo tenta posta logo o próximo cap, ele jah ta pronto, mas eu ando com uma preguiça n.n...Eu tb adoro o Jakotsu, mas ele infelismente teve q ser malvado na fic -.- mas de verdade eu gosto dele!Bom, tem garotas q gostariam de ser princesas e outras q não, e a K-chan eh uma dessas, ela gosta de ser normal, do jeitinho q eh pra falar a verdade eu naum gostaria de ser princesa...deve ser maio solitário...(pensativa)...Bem, espero q goste desse cap!Dexa review!Bjs.

**Ashley-inu: **Fk mt fgeliz em saber q vc tah gostando tanto da fic!Espero q continua a acompanhar e que foste desse cap!Eu tive q ser um malvada cum a K-chan, infelismente, mas se naum fosse assim a fic naum andaria n.n Vo tenta atualiza mais vezes a fic, se a preguiça deixar -.-...Se quiser lê a minha nova fic: Nossas lembranças e a minha outra, a Shikon no Tama Naum deixa de dizer oq achou desse cap!Bjs.

**Swetty Angel: **... (oq vc quis dizer?)

**Jaque-chan:** Sim, so me basearem no livro Q bom q gosta da minha fic e a acha melhor q a do filme!Eu realmente to tentando faze-la bem divertida Leia o livro sim q vc naum de arrepende!Espero que goste desse cap!Naum esqueça de deixar u7ma review dizendu oq achou, ok?Bjs

**Naum vo mais enrrolar vcs XD!Espero q gostei desse cap!E deixem REVIEWS!**

**Boa leitura!**

**Bjsss e Ja ne!**

---oOo---oOo---oOo---oOo---

_**Capitulo 7: Reações – Parte I**_

A jovem princesa acordara cedo naquela alvorada de sábado.Kagome se levantou e foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto, daí foi para uma ducha rápida.Desceu para tomar café da manhã e encontrou sua mãe já acordada, preparando o que Kagome veio atrás.

Noite passada as duas conversarão sobre o que havia acontecido na escola.A sra. Higurashi atendera muitas ligações no dia anterior e inventava uma desculpa atrás da outra, só para a filha não precisar falar.Realmente esses repórteres não desistiam e ela estava começando a ficar sem desculpas.

-Bom dia, minha filha.

-Bom dia, mãe.-respondeu desanimada.

-Coma que você tem que sair logo.

-Hã?Porque?

-Você sabe o que tem que fazer.

-O que?

-Kagome, você tem que se explicar com seus amigos, antes que eles comecem a pensar outras coisas do porque você não contou nada antes.

-Você tem razão.-disse decidida, teria que falar logo, principalmente à Sango, a amiga parecia ter ficado mais chocada que os outros.

Kagome sabia que Sango era muito frágil a essas coisas, teria que correr.Então, assim que terminou de comer, saiu para rua, usava uma camisa preta de manga curta e uma saia que ia até a metade da cocha, bege e chinelo mesmo, estava com tanta presa que esqueceu desse detalhe.O dia estava quente e o sol brilhava no céu azul, sem nuvens.

Corria em direção a casa dos Akuma, pegou um atalho pelo parque central, quando avistou dois indivíduos, com cabelos parecidos, ambos até a cintura e carregando sacos de compras.

-Sango!InuYasha!-chamou Kagome.Os dois se viraram e Sango, ao ver quem era, fechou a cara.

Kagome chegou mais perto deles e, ofegante, começou:

-Eu preciso muito falar com vocês!Principalmente com você, Sango.-Kagome mantia uma expressão preocupada e ansiosa.

-Falar oque?-disse Sango virando o osta.

-Explicar o que aconteceu ontem...

-Me diz porque, então.Porque não me contou nada?A quanto tempo você esconde isso de mim?Boa amiga você é!

-Sango...-Kagome abaixou a cabeça e tentou segurar as lagrimas.

-Se você não vai me dizer nada eu vou indo.-virou.-Alem do mais, se vai ser uma princesinha, estilo Ayame, ao menos não use chinelo na rua.-retomou seu caminho.

Kagome caiu de joelhos, com a cabeça ainda baixa, colocou as mãos sobre o rosto e deixou as lagrimas caírem pela face.Parece que dês de ontem, essas lagrimas persistiam em cair.Foi quando sentiu um toque nas costas.

-Hã?

Levantou o rosto e deu com InuYasha agachado a sua frente.Ele tinha a expressão preocupada, mas quando viu que Kagome finalmente olhava para ele e que as lagrmas ainda escorriam pelo rosto delicado da garota, ele sorriu, não disse nada, só sorriu e isso acalmou-a.As gotas tão tristes diminuíram e a dona destas sorriu também.

-Quer falar?-perguntou InuYasha.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.Os dois se sentaram a um dos bancos que tinham por ali e Kagome contou tudo, a chegada da avó Tsubaki, o segredo, o acordo, as aulas de princesa, o cabeleireiro e como ele estragou tudo e sobre seu medo.InuYasha só ouvia, pelo tom e expressão dela ele via que tudo que ela contava era verdade.Quando terminou ela só fez uma pergunta:

-Você...você acredita em mim, InuYasha?

-Sim, eu acredito.

-Que bom...só queria que Sango acreditasse ou pelo menos me deixa-se explicar...-disse dando um sorriso triste.

-Kagome...-começou InuYasha, mas foi interrompido por um grito distante.

-Ela esta lá!Rapido!-era um homem com um microfone na mão.

Ao dois olharam e InuYasha se levantou rápido puxando Kagome por um braço:

-Kagome corre!

Logo o que era só um, se trasformou em um monte.Parecia que a imprensa da cidade inteira estava atrás dela!InuYasha começou a correr e Kagome o seguiu.Os repórteres atra deles gritavam perguntas e as pessoas que estavam no parque só ficavam a admirar a confusão.

-Pra onde vamos?-perguntou Kagome.

-Sei lá!Pensei que você soubesse!

-Eu não sei nem álgebra direito, como você esperava que eu soubesse fugir de repórteres?

-E o que isso tem a vê?

-Sei lá!Não encontrei comparação melhor!

-Ai!Não acredito...-disse com uma gota.

-Por falar nisso...você me deve aulas de álgebra!

-Isso não é hora de cobrar!- exclamou com um nervo.

-Acho melhor agente correr mais rápido!Eles estão nos alcançando!

Nessa altura eles já estavam fora do parque.Quando viraram, InuYasha avistou um beco e entrou nele, puxando Kagome.Os perseguidores passaram retos, sem desconfiar.

-O...bri...gada...-agradeceu Kagome ofegante.

-Não...foi...nada...-respondeu InuYasha, igualmente ofegante.

-Acho melhor eu continuar a fazer o que devia estar fazendo.-concluiu Kagome, depois de se recuperar.

-Eu devia estar levando as compras para casa...mas espera.-disse InuYasha tirando o casaco preto que estava amarrado na cintura, entregando-o à Kagome.

-Para que isso?

-Eu sei que ta quente hoje, mas é melhor que ficar correndo por ai, fugindo da mídia.

-Entendi!Com o capuz eles não vão me reconhecer fácil!

-Demoro pra entender...

-Obrigada InuYasha!-agradeceu novamente, sorrindo para o rapaz e, num impulso, abraçando-o.

-Pelo que?-disse este sem jeito, ficando rubro, perante aquele sorriso tão bonito e aquele abraço inesperado, e virada para que a garota não vice.

-Por tudo!Você me ajudou muito hoje!Obrigada!-desfez o abraço e colocou o casaco e fechou o zíper.-Eu não vou desistir de Sango!Só preciso que ela me escute...-essa frase saiu num tom meio triste, mas logo recuperou-se para o normal.-Antes eu tenho que falar com a Rin e o Miroku, eles também não sabem de nada.Você sabe onde eles podem estar?

-A Rin eu acho que ta na biblioteca publica, eu ouvi ela dizendo que tinha que devolve alguns livros atrasados...acho melhor você correr, Miroku se ofereceu para ir junto dela e você sabe como ele é...

-Ai, tadinha da Rin!Ela não sabe que está correndo um grande perigo!Valeu InuYasha!Agente se vê depois!Tchau!

E saiu correndo, colocando o capuz, em direção a biblioteca.InuYasha, por sua vez, prossegui seu caminho, de volta para casa, não parando de pensar naquele sorriso que sempre o encantara.

---oOo---oOo---oOo---oOo---

**CONTINUA...**


	8. Reações Parte II

**N/A:Yo minna-san!**

**Atualizei rápido como presnete para vcs, ok?To amando escrever a fic e eu naum a abandonei, viu?**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Ashley-inu: **Que bom q continua amar a fic!Espero q goste das minhas outras fics TTomara q goste desse cap n.n Ele fk pequeno, mas q naum dava pra por mais q isso -.-' Boas festas!Bjs.

**Higurashi 12: **Domo, miga!Ainda bem q vc gosto tanto!Eu adorei escrever – cap passado XP!A Sango foi malvada por ter seus motivos, não odeie ela, ta bom?ó.ò Mas ela ainda vai ajuda bastante a K-chan Sem falar q nenhuma amizade é verdadeira sem umas discussões, certo?Tem razão, depende do ponto de vista, pode ser solitário ou não, se bem q achar um amigo de verdade deve ser difícil, não?Huahua!Eu tb amo falr, soh naum respondo as reviews com um texto pq naum tenhu tempo, mas q eu fl, fl msm xD!Boas festas!Bjs.

**Natsumi Takashi: **Oiii!Fk sabendo q eu naum me baseio no filme e sim no livro, ou seja, a Kagome NAUM vai fk cum o Bankotsu naum!Vai fk com o Inu!Ai como eu amo esse casal XP!Que bom q v ctah gostando tanto da fic!O próximo cap jah esta pronto, ai eu devo demorar bem menos para atualizar, ok?Boas Festas!Bjs.

**Cami Taisho: **Oiiii, miga!Desculpa ter demora, mas eh q eu queria posta tds os caps novus de cada fic td ao msm tempo Espero q goste desse cap, eh pequeno, mas naum dava para por mais -.- Mas o próximo cap jah pronto n.n Boas festas!Bjs.

**Yejin: **Domo, miga!Mal demorar, mas eu queria atualiza tudo de uma vaz soh n.n' Quem q vc tah gostandu da fic Mas essa naum foi idéia minha totalmente, pq ela eh baseada num livro Mas o próximo capitulo jah ta pronto, tah?Boas festas!Bjs.

**Boa leitura e Boas festas!**

**Bjsss e Ja ne!**

**Kagome K-chan**

---oOo---oOo---oOo---oOo---

_**Capitulo 8: Reações – Parte II**_

Na biblioteca publica, a maior e melhor da cidade, se encontravam dois jovens, ela se desculpava com a bibliotecária e ele estava só de companhia.

-Me desculpa Sra. Takaguiri...-dizia Rin com um sorriso sem graça.

-Pela milésima vez...Tudo bem Rin...

-Então posso continuar a alugar livros aqui?

-Mas é claro que sim...-esta respondeu sem paciência, já a garota não para pedir desculpas dez do momento em que chegara.

Rin só sorriu e segui direto para a seção de romance, lá se pôs a escolher um livro.Ele só a observava, acompanhava-a por amizade e cortesia, mas seu jeito sempre foi atrevido, por causa disso, sempre levara vários tapas de garotas, por causa desse costume da mão que ele dizia ser 'amaldiçoada', mas as garotas a apelidaram de 'mão boba'.Quando esta ia em direção a um lugar individuo, a garota percebeu o gesto e disse:

-Miroku, se você quer realmente fazer isso, acho que você não deseja sair inteiro dessa biblioteca!

-Erm...-Miroku recuou a mão.- O que eu estava fazendo?

-Me responda sinceramente: Você gosta da Sango mais do que uma amiga?

-Por que acha isso?-respondeu Miroku ficando corado.

-Você adora passa a mão nela em especial, mas a trata diferente do que as outras garotas, como se ela fosse algo mais que as outras e principalmente porque você ficou corado agora mesmo!

-Hum...não conta ta?

-Ta, mas porque você não tenta?

-Ela não gosta de caras mulherengos, como vocês me chamam, como eu...To mudando só para ela, mas eu acho que ela não nota, se você me visse antes, saberia que eu do em cima das garotas bem menos que antes.

-Eu sei que você consegue Miroku!-disse isso com um sorriso.

Miroku parou para pensar: é talvez devesse mesmo, não adianta nada não tentar!

-Rin!Miroku!-uma voz os chamou e ambos viraram para ver quem era.

-Senhorita Kagome!O que faz aqui?E com esse casaco tão quente?Você realmente pirou?

-K-chan!Como vai?

Parou tomar fôlego, correra até lá e debaixo do sol com o casaco do InuYasha, realmente estava cansada e fervendo.

-Preciso falar com vocês para explicar...

-Não precisa Kagome.-disse Miroku com um sorriso.

-K-chan, se não nos contou é porque tinha um motivo e seja lá qual for, agente vai te apóia!

Kagome sorriu, um sorriso sincero o que fez os outros dois sorrirem também.Ficou muito feliz em saber que poderia contar com os dois também!Só precisa tentar arranjar uma forma para explica à Sango.Ficaram em silencio, então Miroku, que não se agüentava de curisidade, quebrou-o:

-Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não queira saber!-disse rindo com a expressão curiosa.

-Ai...eu também!O que aconteceu, Kagome?-perguntou Rin quase explodindo de tanta curiosidade.

-Ta bom...diziam logo, foi para isso que eu vim...-disse com uma gota.

Eles se sentaram a uma mesa no fundo da imensa biblioteca e Kagome começou a contar tudo, o mesmo que contou para InuYasha, não escondendo nada, só que acrescentando que encontrou ele e Sano, a reação da amiga, que ele acreditava e a perseguição que os dois sofreram pela mídia.

-Que incrível!Isso é fantástico!- disse Rin com os olhos brilhando.-Uma princesa de um reino distante e antigo!-disse isso com um tom meio dramático e fazendo umas poses como se estive interpretando. -Parece com um dos livros que eu li uma vez!

-Erm...-fez Kagome e Miroku com uma gota cada, perante a cena dramatizada por Rin.

-Ei, Kagome!-fez Miroku ao lado de uma Rin com o olhar brilhante e sonhador.-Não me diga que esse casaco é do InuYasha!

-É, é sim.Ele me emprestou, assim os repórteres não me reconheceriam na rua.

Com essa resposta Rin voltou a realidade:

-Ele te emprestou, foi?-disse com um pequeno sorriso maroto, olhou para Miroku que entendeu e fez o mesmo gesto, só que levantando uma sobrancelha também.

-Ai vocês dois!-disse Kagome colocando uma mão sobre o rosto, balançando levemente a cabeça.-Não quero nem sabe o que vocês estão pensando...

Depois que os dois pararam com a brincadeira, Rin se tornou seria e se pronunciou:

-E Sango?O que você vai fazer, Kagome?-com a pergunta Miroku também ficou serio.

-Eu não sei...-respondeu tentando disfarçar o olhar triste.-Eu preciso fazer ela me ouvir, mas...mas é culpa é minha, eu sabia que Sango é sensível a esse tipo de coisa, ela é sensível mesmo.Se alguém esconde algo dela, ela fica insegura, ela é assim mesmo...Mas mesmo sabendo eu escondi, graças a mim ela não está mais falando comigo...

-Pare com isso, Kagome!-Miroku ralhou com a garota, mas logo consolou-a.-Não adianta nada se culpar, mesmo porque não é sua culpa.Você mesma disse, sua avó não quis que você contasse a ninguém.Era parte do acordo e por sua própria segurança.

-Miroku tem razão!-disse Rin com um sorriso que acalmou a garota.-Vamos arranjar uma solução, você vai ver!

-Obrigada!-agradeceu com um sorriso grande e bonito.

Kagome passou o resto do dia em companhia de Rin e Miroku, e no meio da tarde ainda encontraram com InuYasha, que havia combinado com Miroku e acabou que os quatro saíram juntos.Kagome sempre com o casaco, se escondendo, já que o dia inteiro encontravam repórteres espalhados pela cidade.No final da tarde Kagome voltou para casa feliz, e agradecida por ter amigos tão bons, não que Sango não seja, mas ela tinha seu motivo pro estar longe do grupo naquele dia.

Mesmo assim, dormiu melhor aquela noite, esquecendo toda a confusão que aconteceu em menos de 48 horas...

---oOo---oOo---oOo---oOo---

**CONTINUA...**


	9. Acontecimentos inesperados

**N/A: YO minna-san!**

**Naum vo nem enrrola na nota hj...GOMEN NASAI!Eu sei q demorei mt, mas oq importa eh q ta ai, naum he?Eh q eu viajem...voltei semana passado...fkei cum preguissa de posta as fics...mas ta ai XD!**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Cami Taicho: **Yo, miga!Q bom q tah gostandu!Q ta amando Nau vou fazer uma resposta mt grande q eu ainda tnehu q faze a nota de autor da Shikon no Tama XD!Mas me diz oq vc acho desse cap, ok?Espero q goste Bjs.

**Jaque-chan:** Eh infelizmente a Snago num compreendeu, mas breve td ficara bem a K-cha naum podia conta pq prometel pra avo...eh cukpa da Grandmere!Q coisa...eu to tentando por a culpa nos personagens...q autora desnaturada XD!Espero q goste do cap Bjs.

**Yejinzinha: **Hehehe!Q bom q tah gostando e q bom q o negocio do banho deu certo XD!Sempre funciona comigo XD!Achu q jah li e comentem a algum tempo...TB T ADORO!Espero q goste desse cap Bjs.

**Higurashi 12: **Domo!Hehehe!O Miroku eh fofo msm!Q bomq vc gosto da reação deles Sim eu tb AMO falar!Minha mãe odeia q eu fk no tel por causa disso XD!Vc tem razaum, pra qualquer um eh difícil achar um amigo fiel, eu tneho mt sorte de ter os meus Gomen por ter demorado mt, mas tai ai, ok?Bjs.

**Nhya...é isso gente...**

**Nada mais a declara...**

**Boa leitura e Ja ne!**

**Kagome K-chan**

---oOo---oOo---oOo---oOo---

_**Capitulo 9: Acontecimentos inesperados**_

Havia se passado uma semana desde que o fato de Kagome ser princesa havia sido revelado nos jornais.Agora ela era notada nos corredores, sempre sendo cumprimentada, davam-lhe passagem em vez dos empurrões freqüentes entre o fuzuê de alunos que se encontrava nos corredores nos horários entre as aulas, resumindo: uma atenção extra.

Kagome por parte gostava, afinal chega de ombros doloridos na entrada da aula e um "oi" nunca fazia mal a ninguém, mas esse negocio de todos a notarem e elogia-la ou ate mesmo ceder lugares a deixa um tanto com vergonha, sem jeito.

Sango ainda não falava com ela.A jovem princesa sabia que a amiga ficaria assim, era muito sensível, e o fato para ela de saber que era sua melhor amiga e saber como todos os outros o segredo de Kagome, a magoara.De vez enquanto Sango lançava olhares tristes a amiga, os quais não eram notados pela mesma.

Mas o fato que fez mais alvoroço na Sengoku High School foi o rompimento de um dos casais mais populares da escola: Kouga e Ayame.Segundo os boatos ele terminou o namoro sem mais nem menos, dizendo que não sentia mais o mesmo por Ayame e que não podiam continuar a namorar.Já Ayame ficou arrasada.Andava pelos corredores esbarrando nas pessoas, muitas eram as vezes que as garotas encontravam-a no banheiro chorando, mas todos notavam depois, porque ela não fazia questão de retocar a maquiagem, ou seja, passava o dia com manchas pretas escorridas abaixo dos olhos.

-Ei, Kagome.-chamou Rin tirando jovem de seus pensamentos.

Ela virou a cara e viu a amiga jogar em cima de sua mesa um papelzinho dobrado.Kagome olhou para professor e depois abriu o papelzinho.

_Você viu o cartaz estendido no refeitório?Se bem que ele ta por todos os lados..._

Kagome leu e rabiscou uma resposta:

_Não...que cartaz?_

_Ta brincando que você não viu?Ele é enorme e roxo!Com letras enormes em vermelho!_

_Eu andei distraída ò.ó ME DIZ LOGO O QUE É!_

_É o anuncio do baile de Abertura da Primavera, daqui a duas semanas!Aquele, que de acordo com o calendário do colégio, é anual._

_Eu sei qual é...Você andou vendo o calendário do colégio?o.õ_

_Eu não tinha mais nada para fazer ontem...¬¬Mas você vai?_

_Não._

_COMO NÃO?_

_Porque não!_

Mas quando Kagome jogou o papelzinho, ele foi interceptado pelo professor.

-Se vocês não se interessam por Civilizações Mundias, podem ficar de castigo no corredor para o resto da aula!Srt. Rimura e Srt. Higurashi, agora!

As duas saíram da sala, sendo observadas por Sango.Quando fecharam a porta Rin encosto Kagome na parede:

-Como não vai?õ.o

-Eu não vou porque ninguém me convido.

-Mas ainda tem duas semanas antes do baile de Abertura da Primavera!Se alguém te convida você vai?

-Vou, né?

-Quem bom!

-Mas você vai com quem?

-Falei com o Sesshy ontem...ele demorou um pouco para aceita, mas nada como uma insistência e uma carinha de pidão para o seu namorado ceder!Eu vou com ele!

Ficaram a conversar o resto do tempo.A sala de Civilizações Mundias ficava no térreo, ou seja elas estavam ao redor do pátio e perto das quadras e vestiários, local onde InuYasha e Miroku estavam tendo aula e também...Kouga.Ouviu um barulho vindo do final do corredor que dava nas quadras descobertas.O grupo de garotas do terceiro apareceu por este, se dirigindo aos vestiários.Não demorou para que os garotos do terceiro aparecessem do outro corredor, que levava as quadras cobertas.

No meio deles estava Kouga que piscou para Kagome com um sorriso ao passar por ela.InuYasha e Miroku logo foram avistados por elas, mas estes não as viram.InuYasha discutia com Miroku que tinha um enorme calo na cabeça.Kagome deu uma risada baixa, eles sempre brigavam por motivos idiotas, mas essas discussões eram sempre engraçadas.

O som de uma risada tentando ser abafada pela mão chamou a atenção de InuYasha, quando passavam pelas garotas.Este viu Kagome e deu-lhe um sorriso, que essa retribuiu com outro lindo, o que fez o garoto corar e virar o rosto, seguindo seu caminho com Miroku que agora tinha dois calombos na cabeça.

"Será que..."pensou Rin ao ver a reação do amigo a pouco "Será que o InuYasha...não..." com isso balançou a cabeça para os lados.

O sinal foi ouvindo ao longe e Rin e Kagome entraram na sala para pegar seu material.Kagome foi em direção para a aula de Álgebra, logo atrás de Sango, que não lhe dirigia uma palavra e Rin foi para aula de Literatura.

---oOo---oOo---oOo---oOo---

Os dias passavam e os pares para o baile eram formados.Faltavam apenas dois dias.Através de Rin, Kagome soubera que Miroku convidara Sango para ir e ela aceitara.Mesmo brigada com ela, não pode deixar de ficar feliz, sabia o quando a garota gostava do amigo.Rin iria com o namorado e InuYasha nem convidara ninguém, ele não ia, odiava dançar.Enquanto Kagome não recebera nenhum convite...até agora.

-Kagome!-chamou uma voz masculina.

Kagome fechou a porta do armário e se deparou com Kouga.

-Erm...-corou instantaneamente.-Oi, Kouga!-tentava sorrir perante seu nervosismo.

-Você já tem par pro baile?

-Na-não!-respondeu se rasurando mentalmente por estar gaguejando.

-Ótimo!-ele deu um sorriso satisfeito.-Quer ir comigo?

-Claro!-respondeu uma Kagome alegre.

-Que bom!Então eu te pego as oito na sua casa, esta bem?-perguntou e a gorata respondeu que sim com a cabeça.-Então a gente se vê, thau!

-Thau...-disse baixinho, observando Kouga sumir pelo corredor movimentado.

Com um grande sorriso, a recente princesa se dirigiu ao refeitório, onde almoçaria.Não conseguia despregar o sorriso, até mesmo na fila, onde ela ficava cara a cara com a nojenta comida da cantina.InuYasha que entrou, ficando do lado na jovem, percebeu sua alegria e um sorriso resolveu perguntar:

-O que foi para você estar assim?

-Hã?-ela foi acordada dos seus pensamentos e viu o garoto olhando-a.-Ah!É que o Kouga acaba de me convidar para o baile!

-Ah...-InuYahsa desfez o sorriso momentaneamente e baixou o rosto, de modo que a franja cobria-lhe os olhos.-Que bom...

Nada mais foi dito entre os dois.Kagome do jeito distraída que era não notou a decepção do garoto, que tnetou parecer feliz pela amiga, apesar de tudo, mas não conseguia se sentir tão bem.

O resto do dia passou-se comum e agora Kagome se dirigia para a aula de princesa com Grandmere.Quando chegou lá não prestava atenção em nada que era dito pela avó, o que foi notado por esta que bateu com o livro de etiqueta na cabeça da garota.

-Ai!-ela olhou finalmente para a avó.-Que foi?

-Que foi?Eu vou te dizer o que foi!Eu estou a horas falando e você não ouve uma palavra!Esta ai olhando para o nada!O que há com você, Kagome?-perguntava indignada pela falta de atenção da neta.

-É que haverá um baile e eu fui convidada...-parou para raciocinar por um segundo.-O BAILE!É PARA IR DE VESTIDO E EU NÃO TNEHO NENHUM!-começou a ter um ataque.

-Francamente Kagome!-disse impaciente batendo na neta com o livro novamente.-Que modos são esses?E você terá um vestido!Quando é esse tão baile?

-Daqui a dois dias...

-O que?E você só me fala agora!

-É que me convidaram só hoje!

-E quem é?Uma princesa precisa ter um acompanhante ideal!-dizia Tsubake

-Kouga.-respondeu mas a avó fez cara de quem queria mais.-É o garoto mais popular da escola...

-Excelente!-exclamou Grandmere satisfeita.-Veremos já o seu vestido!

-Agora?

-Agora.-confirmou a avó.

Tsubake sacou o celular e discou rápida um numero.Falou que queria o carro para já e saiu pela porta, levando Kagome junto.Quando chegaram a porta do hotel Plaza entraram no carro.Levou uma meia hora até Kagome ver onde Grandmere a levara, a loja mais cara da cidade de roupas sócias.

Assim que entraram foram atendidas por uma mulher simpática.Kagome deve ter experimentado centenas e centenas de vestidos de vários tipos, modelos, cores e tamanhos.Cada vez que sai do provador Grandmere tinha um defeito para por no vestido, como se nenhum prestasse de jeito algum.Quando o Sol começou a se por Kagome saiu pela milésima vez do provador.

-Perfeito!-exclamou a avó.

A moça que as atendera cochilava a um canto de tanto esperar, acordara de um salto com a exclamação da princesa viúva.

-Será esse madame?-perguntou com uma expressão de "aleluia" estampada no rosto.

-Sim.-disse entregando o vestido à moça enquanto Kagome botava o uniforme novamente.

Depois de pagar voltaram a limusine.Quando Kagome saiu do carro viu a neve começar a cair.Olhando pro alto deu um grande sorriso.Adorava essa época do ano!Também, quem não gostava?Entrou em casa, mais feliz do que nunca.

---oOo---oOo---oOo---oOo---

**CONTINUA...**


End file.
